The Meikai War
by b-chan
Summary: Yaoi. Reincarnation fic dealing with the war with the Nether world refered to in YYH movie 2. This is a forgotten tale of tragedy and love.
1. Chapter 1

Hi B here. For those of you who've read this fic in the past I've been going back and fixing it up, trying to get back into the YYH fic writing. It's a long fic with lots of plot twists so I've got to look over it again and make sure I haven't forget what I've already done. If people show an interest in it again I hopefully pick it back up, I hate to leave it unfinished like I have for the last year or so. Anyway I fixed some of the spelling and grammar (but knowing me there's still mistakes), also I made some of the sentences smoother, took words out I didn't need, things like that. I added a few bits here and there to the story too. 

I've already written 17 chapters of this fic they're up on my old YYH page, but those are the old version I recommend you wait for the newer ones, they're cleaned up with new stuff. Your interest in this fic will determine where it goes from there.

Okay warnings and stuff.

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, really I'd settle for just owning Hiei. I'd want Yukina too, they're like a match set, but sadly I don't own the cute little devils they belong to their respective owners.

This fic contains graphic sex between two men-Yaoi-, violence, angst, death, and more. If you don't like that or can't handle it, please don't read.

This fic contains referances to Greek and Japanese mythology, I apology's if I get anything wrong, neither is my culture I'm just fascinated by them. There are also references to both Yu Yu Hakusho movies and the TV series so its best if you've seen them first before you read this fic, it will make more sense and I won't spoil anything for you then. 

There are multi pairings in this fic I won't give them away you'll have to read and find out. Also the fic switches between the past and present so things could get confusing for some chapters.

Anyway I think that's it. Please enjoy the fic. I take comments good and bad, bad are almost as good as good if the person can explain why it was bad and not just "I hate it, it sucks." Comments like that aren't welcomes, they're childish and I can't learn anything from them.

Thanks for reading, and thanks to those that reply in advance.

Ja ne

b-chan 

********************************************************** 

Meikai War

Hiei sighed softly into the pink satin bed sheets. The aroma of roses filled his nostrils, but not in an over powering way; no it was soft and strangely pleasant. His body ached in a sweet tortured way, proof of a long hard night with little true rest. Kami, he was tired, but the sun was shinning in his eyes forcing him awake. With a reluctant grunt he opened his ruby red gaze and slowly slid up into a seated position. Long slender arms wrapped tightly around his waist from behind, rendering him unable to move as the sleepy redhead pressed his face to the curve of the forbidden child's neck and inhaled deeply.

"Fox," said Hiei in a low tone, pulling against his hold. "Let go; it's morning."

"No," murmured the fox lazily licking the Koorime boy's throat, tongue playing over red bite marks on that snowy white skin. "If I let you go I'll have to spend the whole morning hunting you down again to have some more fun." With that said Kurama rolled on top of the petit demon, fitting himself snuggly between slender thighs and pinning Hiei down with his weight.

"Damn it fox! You have a one track mind!" shouted Hiei, now fully awake; he tried unsuccessful to shove the horny kitsune off. "What about school? Aren't you suppose to be there?"

"Nope," said Kurama, nuzzling the Koorime. "On vacation."

"Your mother then," growled Hiei pushing at Kurama's shoulders.

The fox smiled against the Koorime's skin. "On vacation." He chuckled softly as he heard his bedmate curse under his breath. "You're all mine today Hiei and there's no one around to protect you."

"Horny fox," said Hiei as the fox licked down his chest.

Both boys froze as a light tap was heard from Kurama's window.

"Kurama-san?!" came a familiar voice.

"Damn," cursed Kurama turning to look at the window where the outline of a girl with a long ponytail could be made out through the curtains. "Hey!" shouted Kurama as the Koorime took the opportunity provided to squirm out from underneath him. "Fine," said Kurama, grinning. "I'll get you later." He got up and pulled on a pair of sweat pants before going over to the window and opening it.

"Kurama-san," said Botan. "Sorry to wake you up so early in the morning."

"It's okay Botan," said Kurama running his hand through his long red hair. "I was already up."

"Well that's good, Koenma's got another case for you and the others. I'm going to go tell Kuwabara and Yusuke. Do you happen to know where I can find Hiei?"

Kurama had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling. "I have an idea."

"Good. Will you tell him to come to the Reikai? Koenma says this case is really important."

"Koeman thinks every case is really important, but sure I'll tell him," said Kurama.

"Thanks Kurama, I don't know how you manage to keep track of Hiei so well, but I'm glad you do. See you later," she called cheerfully and commanded her oar to levitate up. "Bye, bye!" she called before flying away.

"Another case," spoke a deep voice from behind the fox. Kurama turned with a smile which faded into a frowned. 

"When did you have time to get your clothes back on?" demanded the fox looking at the completely clothed from head to toe fire demon.

Hiei snorted, "One track mind. Later, fox. You need to get dressed so we can go."

The fox pouted cutely and crossed his arms over his lean chest. A moment later a naughty smirk crossed his lips as he glanced at Hiei from the corner of his eye.

Hiei backed away knowing and not liking that look. "What?"

The fox coiled and pounced, landing on top of the petite fire demon who crashed flat on his back onto the bed.

"Kurama!" protested Hiei.

"We've got plenty of time. Botan still needs to wake up Yusuke and Kuwabara and knowing them that's going to take awhile."

"Why you oversexed-" 

The Koorime's curses were silenced as the fox's lips sealed over his in a deep kiss. All the fight drained out of the petit demon, his muscles seemed to turn to water as the hot Youko on top of him moved to claim him once more. Slowly Hiei's hot blood came to a simmer, then a raging boil.

***********

Koenma chewed fiercely on the pacifier in his mouth while going over the papers in his hand. This was bad, how on earth had this happened 'again?' He'd spent a small fortune heightening the reikai treasury's security; well a hell of lot of good that'd done him he thought peevishly. 

Looking up he saw Yusuke and Kuwabara ready and waiting for the other two members of their team to show up. Koenma turned his head as, at last, those two missing members opened the door to his office and stepped in. 

"You're late," said Yusuke. "That's not like you Kurama."

The fox smiled. "I had to get Hiei to come with me."

The fire demon made a choking noise and glared at the fox, who gave him a sly wink.

"Fine, now that you're here we can get started," said Koenma. He picked up a remote and turned on the TV to display three items.

"Those are-!" said Yusuke staring at the images.

"Reikai's three treasures, the GhostSlayer sword, Mirror of UtterDark, and Ruffian's Sphere, " said Koenma.

"Why are you showing us these?" asked Kurama, staring at the images, remembering all too well how he and Hiei had stolen them and been captured by Yusuke long ago.

"Isn't it obvious? They've been stolen again," said Koenma. "But, that's not all," said the godling in a grave voice. "They took something else."

"Well, what is it?" demanded Yusuke. "Tell us so we can get it back with the other stuff."

Koenma turned to stared at Yusuke with very serious eyes. "Yusuke, this isn't a laughing matter, those thieves ran off with documents directly related to you and your team."

"What?!" shouted Kuwabara. "What do you mean, "documents directly related to" us?"

"What kind of documents Koenma?" asked Kurama. "Ones on our powers and fighting status?"

"No," said the godling. "I thought that would be the documents they took as well, but they're not. The documents they stole are extremely classified. They're the records of your past reincarnations."

"Past reincarnation?" said Kuwabara. "What good would that do them?"

"I'm not sure," said the Prince of Death swinging his chair to the side. "All I know is that the three treasures and at least one of you are connected to those thieves' goals, though how it all ties together is a mystery to me."

"Kurama, Hiei, what about you? You were both involved in the theft of the objects the first time. Can you think of anything?" asked Yusuke.

Kurama shook his head. "No, I thought they were broken."

Koenma coughed. "Well, they are treasures… my father insisted that they be repaired. Something about them having a very important history, but he won't tell me just what that was."

"Could you get him to tell you about their history? It might help us find what those thieves are after," said Kuwabara.

Koenma panicked, "No way. You guys don't know my dad. If he doesn't want to tell me then I'm not going to ask twice."

Yusuke sighed. "Do you have anything for us to go on?"

The godling nodded and pressed another button on his remote. The screen changed to reveal a male youkai. The youkai had long white hair down to his waist, dark brown skin, purple eyes, and fury stripped ears and tail. "This is Korin, he's a white bangle tiger-youkai mix. As far as we can tell he's the leader of the gang of thieves. He has no pervious convictions; class and powers unknown". The picture was replaced with one of a cute bunny demon. The demon had long wavy blond hair, big pink eyes, a curvy petit build with long black ears and a white fluffy tail. "His is Misuki."

"Wahhhh! What a cute bunny demon!" cried Kuwabara. He cleaned his throat, "Of course she pales in cuteness to the fair Yukina."

"As I was saying," growled Koenma. "This is Misuki, a bunny demon. She has a record as a thief and a trickster. Four pervious small conviction, nothing this big before today. Last recorded class C, no outstanding powers, skilled knife thrower." He pressed the button again. "This is Genma, a earth elemental. No convictions, class B, powers obviously earth." The screen showed a tall youkai of humanoid build only his skin appeared to be rough stone. He was covered with rocky muscles, a dark brown in color, with red eyes. "And, last this is Yoko, a common red Youko, with a list of crimes that goes on and on. She's never been caught; power level is uncertain," the picture showed a beautiful Youko with yellow eyes. Her hair went to her shoulder blades and she wore a brown leather jerkin cut to show her ample curves. "That's the four thieves the rest is unknown."

"That's it?" asked Yusuke. "That's not much to go on, Koenma."

"Hey, don't look at me like that," barked the godling. "It's not like they left a paper saying 'My goals are...'"

"Do you have any idea where they could possible be hidding?" asked Kurama.

"Yes, they're in the Ningenkai."

"The Ningenkai!" shouted Kuwabara. "Koenma, what do you think they'll do with those treasures in the Ningenkai?"

"Probably try and take it over," said Hiei calmly.

"Don't say that as if it were nothing, shrimp. We're the ones that are going to have to clean up after them!"

Hiei glared at Kuwabara. "Which is why we should stop wasting time and start looking for them." Without another word the Koorime boy turned and walked out of the office.

"Hey! Don't leave when someone is talking to you! Rude little shrimp!" shouted Kuwabara.

"I'll go with him. It'll be faster if we spilt up and safer if we have a partner. Let's meet back at Genkai's temple around noon if nothing shows up."

"Right," said Yusuke. "Come on, Kuwabara," said the teen, grabbing his friend and pulling him out the door.

Once he was alone Koenma frowned and looked back down at the papers before him. What could a bunch of thieves want with a list of every reincarnation Yusuke and his team had ever had? And why did they steal the three treasures? There had to be a connection!

"George!"

The blue oni came running into the room. "Yes, Koenma-sama? You called!?" he shouted stopping in front of the chibi god.

"George, I want you go through the back-up copies of Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Kurama's reincarnation files and see if at any time they were ever in contact with any of the three treasures."

"But Koenma! That could take days, months, even years!" shouted the blue oni.

"Don't argue with me. Just do it!" shouted Koenma.

The blue oni ran out of the office in terror.

"What could possible be the connection," wondered the godling out loud.

***********

"Korin-sama!" called the cute little bunny girl. "Korin-sama, when will I get to see your dragon?! Ne! Ne!" nagged the girl demon.

"Shut up Misuki," growled Korin. "We're a long way away from seeing my dragon."

"But you let Genma-san and Yoko-san see him. I want to see him, too! You're so mean Korin-sama!"

He shifted through the files, trying to concentrate on finding the one he wanted, but the damn bunny girl was hopping all over the place driving him insane. "Will you hold still, Misuki! I can't concentrate with you leaping about!"

"But I'm bored!" whined the bunny girl. "When will you give me something to do Korin-sama?"

Korin growled just like the tiger demon he was and threw the folders at her. He leapt up in a fury baring sharp fangs at her.

"Korin," said Yoko, the red youko. "She doesn't know any better. You know that. Now you've scattered all the papers. Korin-?"

The Tiger demon wasn't looking at the pretty red youko. His eyes were fixed on a paper that lay on the ground. He bent over and lifted it up, a wicket grin spread wide on his face. "Bingo."

***********

Kurama glanced at his watch and sighed. "Hiei!" he called up at the treetops.

There was a pause, then a flash of black, and the short fire demon stood by his side.

"What?" he asked.

"I told Yusuke we'd meet him at Genkai's temple around noon if we didn't find anything."

"Hn, waste of time," said the Koorime looking around.

"I know, but perhaps they found something for us to go on. Besides, I could use a snack," said the fox stretching. "I only had a small fire demon for breakfast."

"Small," said Hiei narrowing his eyes at Kurama.

The fox laughed. "Not where it counts Hiei," he said ruffling the demon's hair.

Hiei snorted and stepped out of the kitsune's reach. "Stupid fox." The youkai was gone the next moment.

Kurama smiled to himself and started off in the direction of the temple. He arrived to see Yusuke and Kuwabara already there.

"Did you find anything?" asked Yusuke walking up to him.

Kurama shook his head. "Sorry Yusuke."

"Where's Hiei?" asked the raven-haired teen.

"Right there," said Kurama, pointing up a tree.

Yusuke shaded his eyes and glanced up to see the Koorime perched high on a tree branch looking down at something. Yusuke followed the Koorime's gaze and his eyes landed on Yukina. He smiled at the two, then grinned as Kuwabara came out of the temple with a cry of "YUKINA-SAN!"

The bunny demon looked around from her position in the low bushes. She spotted the group of people that Korin told her they'd find the one needed to achieve their goals in. The problem was she'd forgotten which one it was! 

"Stupid, stupid," she muttered under her breath. The plan had been for her to sneak up on the one they needed, knock him out before the others knew what was happening, and then Yoko would help her get away with him while Genma caused a distraction. 

"Damn it! Which one was it?!" she hissed under her breath. Was it the tall carrot-top by the Koorime? The short fire demon up in the tree? The slender redhead? Or the black-haired teen? She yanked on her long fury ears in frustration. She could make a guess and if she was wrong Yoko could help her get the right one. She got a sense for the four and made a choice. Misuki pulled out a long wire tread with a silver needle on the end of it. She twirled it in a tight circle, took aim, and threw.

"Let's get some tea," said Kurama moving towards the temple.

"I'd rather have a soda," said Yusuke, moving to follow him. He was stopped short as a thin wire thread wrapped around his sides, pinning his arms down. Before he could make a cry to alert the others he was yanked back into the bushes, the air knocked out of him when he landed. He groaned and looked up to see a girl in a playboy bunny suit standing over him. 

"Wait a minute- that's not a suit!" shouted Yusuke right before the bunny girl pulled out a large mallet and slammed it down on his head.

"Misuki, you moron!" hissed Yoko from her hiding placed. "That's the wrong one!"

"Oops," said the bunny girl sticking her tongue out.

"Yusuke?" Kurama turned around when he didn't get an answer from asking the teen if he liked rose tea. "Yusuke?" asked Kurama, looking around.

"You dumby!" hissed Yoko. "How could you get the wrong one!"

"I'm sorry. I got confused," said the bunny girl, ears drooping. She toed Yusuke. "At least he's out cold. With the hit I gave him he should be out for the next couple of hours."

"That really hurt," said Yusuke sitting up with a wince.

"Eek!" squeaked the bunny girl. "Are you human or not?"

"Misuki!" growled Yoko.

The bunny girl raised up her hammer and whacked Yusuke again on the head.

"OUCH! OUCH!" hollered the teen as the girl continued to smack him, frustrated at her inability to kill the boy.

"Yoko! He won't die!" she cried, swinging her mallet like mad.

"Idiot!" snapped Yoko, moving to go help the dumb blond. She snapped her head to the side and just leapt out of the way as a long thorned whip slashed at her.

"You," said Yoko watching Kurama as he recoiled his whip. She grinned, "Youko Kurama." She reached into her long red hair and pulled out a long silver ribbon streamer.

Kurama narrowed his eyes at the red fox demon.

Hiei snapped his ruby gaze over to his side as he felt a jump in youki. He ripped off the bandana covering his jagan and peered off into the brush. With the third eye it was easy to make out four powers: Yusuke's, Kurama's, and two others clashing in combat.

Hiei leapt down landing right in front of a very surprised Kuwabara who had been spouting bad poetry in an attempt to woo Yukina.

"Oi! You shrimp! Watch where you're landing!" shouted Kuwabara from his place on the ground.

"Yusuke and Kurama are in trouble," said Hiei, then disappeared in a blur of black.

"What?!" shouted Kuwabara. He moved to follow the speedy fire demon, but was knocked back down by a strike from the back. With a growl he turned around to see a rock he'd been standing by had shaped a massive arm and struck him.

"What in the world?" said Kuwabara. "Wah!" he cried as the large rock began to move and take on a humanoid shape.

"Yukina!" shouted Kuwabara, grabbing the Koorime girl he shoved her behind him.

"Kazuma?" said Yukina in a frightened voice.

"What is it?" he said out loud as the demon made itself into a male body and glared at him.

"A earth demon. An elemental like the Koorime, only for rock and soil," said Yukina from behind Kuwabara.

"Well, then, never fear, fair Yukina! I, Kazuma Kuwabara, shall slay this demon! Yah!" shouted Kuwabara running forward.

"No, Kazuma, wait!" shouted Yukina, but too late as the human slammed his fist into the elemental's stomach. They both held still a moment, then Kuwabara lowered his head and laughed a little before jumping back clutching his hand with a cry. He stuck his hand between his legs and hopped up and down.

"Kazuma, I meant to tell you that earth elementals are made out of rock," said Yukina.

"Ah, I knew that," said Kuwabara straightening. He held out his fist to the side. "All right, lets see how you do against this! Rei ken!"

A blazing sword of reiki formed in Kuwabara's hand. 

Yusuke struck out his leg and swept the bunny girl off her feet. He then tightened his muscles and channeled his power, snapping the fine wire binding him. The bunny girl stopped her panicked attack and pulled out another thread and needle. She began twirling it to the side in a tight circle.

"Don't think I'll go easy on you just because you're a girl," said Yusuke eyeing the bunny girl. 

She laughed low and grinned at him. The girl demon snapped up her needle, aiming straight at Yusuke.

"Too easy!" laughed Yusuke, moving to the side. The bunny girl made a gesture with her hand and Yusuke had to dodge again as the needle flew past on his other side.

"Damn," cursed Yusuke as the needle continued to loop about him, barely missing its mark.

The bunny girl then laughed and leapt up over a tree branch, pulling on the thread as she did so.

Yusuke cried out in shock and pain as the fine thread tightened around his wrists, ankles, and throat.

The bunny girl laughed even harder and began tugging on the thread. "Dance, my puppet, dance!" she laughed, the tugging caused his limbs to move up and down.

Kurama leapt up as the red Youko's ribbon screamed past him cutting clean through a thick oak tree that he had been standing in front of. The tree fell with a crash.

"Hold still!" shouted Yoko snapping her ribbon up at the fox. Kurama leaned his weight forward and flipped, the silver ribbon narrowly missing him. The silver fox landed on his feet and snapped his own whip, wrapping her around the feet. One good tug made her fall on her fluffy red tail. Kurama reached out to the plant life all around them and vines began to grow up, wrapping around the red fox.

"Nice try but-" the red fox burst into flames. Quickly, she rolled back up to her feet. "I'm a fire fox. You'll have to do better then that."

Yusuke gasped in pain as the thread around his throat tightened breaking through the skin to cause a small trail of blood to run down his neck. "Damnit," cursed the teen and power started forming around his finger.

The bunny girl laughed tugging on the thread harder. "Just where do you think you're aiming?" She pulled the string making Yusuke's arm point straight up.

Yusuke grinned and the bunny girl blinked in confusion.

"Rei gun!" shouted the teen. The blast easily snapped the branch that the girl had jumped over. It fell and struck her, sending her flying backward onto the ground.

"Ouch! You've bruised my bottom!" whined the girl from her position on the ground.

"That's not all I'm going to bruise," growled Yusuke raising up his fists.

The bunny girl screamed and leapt away as Yusuke charged at her punching a hole in the ground where she'd been sitting only a moment ago.

"Genma-san! Help me!" she cried running away.

Kurama's whip slashed out, Yoko's ribbon did the same, and the two weapons became tangled. Kurama ground his teeth and fought to hold on to his whip as the red Youko pulled on her ribbon trying to either free it or disarm him. 

The red youko grinned suddenly and before Kurama could react red fire was running along both weapons toward him.

Kurama fell hard on his butt, wincing as he landed. He opened his eyes to see Hiei's familiar black form standing in front of him glaring at the red fox with his blade drawn.

"Gee, thanks Hiei. Cut the whip without telling me…" said the fox moving to stand back up.

"Your own fault for being careless," said Hiei, never taking his eyes off the red fox in front of them.

The red youko took a few steps back. She cursed before turning tail and running away.

Hiei grinned and was about to run after the fox to hunt her down when a girl's scream was heard off in the distance.

"Yukina," said Hiei eyes widening slightly. The next second he was gone. Kurama also ran in the direction of the scream.

Kuwabara slammed hard into the solid tree that Hiei had been perched in but a moment ago. Growling, he pushed off of it and wiped the blood from his lip. That rock elemental packed one hell of a punch.

"I grow tired of this," said the elemental, kneeling on the ground he thrust his arm up to the elbow into it.

The ground beneath their feet began to shake and Kuwabara stumbled. The ground broke up, sections sinking others jutted up into the air. One space of ground pushed up right next to a tall tree causing it to tilt and fall. The small Koorime girl looked up to see branches closing down on her and screamed.

"Yukina!" shouted Kuwabara shoving the girl out of the way, putting himself in the path of danger. The tree fell right on top of him with a crash.

"Ka-kazuma," said Yukina with wide eyes. "Kazuma! Kazuma!" she cried crawling towards the fallen tree and pulling at the branches to see if she could find the carrot-top. She stopped and gasped as a large stone hand reached out and wrapped around her delicate form, lifting her off the ground.

"Are you the one?" said the rock demon, bringing her forward and taking hold of her chin with his other hand. "You bear some of the characteristics to the one we're looking for." The elemental glared hard at her face as Yukina shook with fear.

The next second Yukina found herself falling. The wind was knocked out of her as she hit the ground still held tight in rock. She opened her red eyes to see that the rock elemental's arm had been severed with her still in it causing it to turn to mere stone. She looked up to see a black form moving about the giant rock demon who was trying to grab a hold of the flying figure.

"Hiei-san!" said Yukina recognizing the boy in black as he stopped for a moment to strike at the rock elemental.

Yukina gave a small cry as the tree next to her began to lift off the ground.

Kuwabara grunted as he stood up lifting the tree with him, blood caked the side of his face where several branches had scrapped him. He yelled as he threw the tree right at the rock demon.

Hiei caught the moving object out of the corner of his eye and leapt straight up as it flew past him slamming into the rock demon. He grin turned to a gasp of shock as the tree simply snapped in half around the rock demon's form.

"Genma-san!!!" came a cry and everyone looked to see a bunny girl running towards them. She leapt right up on the rock demon's shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck. Seconds later a cursing Yusuke and Kurama came running up to them.

"Yo, you brat, come down here and fight!" shouted Yusuke at the cowering girl.

"Misuki, you screwed up," said the rock demon in an emotionless voice. 

"I'm sorry," whimpered the girl.

"We will retreat for now," said the rock demon. As he said that he knelt back down and put his missing arm against the ground. With a grunt he pulled it back up with a new rock arm attached. When he stood up a black portal opened up behind the two.

"Wait!" shouted Yusuke running forward, but the two stepped into the portal and it closed after them. "Damn!" shouted Yusuke, slamming his fist into the ground. "We almost had them!"

"YUKINA-SAN!" shouted Kuwabara, kneeling down beside the Koorime girl still trapped in stone shaped like a closed fist about her small frame. "Don't worry, I'll get you out of there." He raised up his fist to strike the stone and shatter it to a million pieces, but was stopped by Kurama.

"Wait, even if you can break a normal stone like that, there may still be some of that rock demon's youki in this stone." The fox dropped down beside the trapped koorime and placed a hand on the stone to feel for any leftover power in it. "You could crush Yukina if you're not careful."

A look of dread crossed Kuwabara's face.

Kurama reached into his hair and pulled out a small seed, placing it in-between the Koorime girl and the stone. He smiled at her. "Yukina, this may feel a little weird, but I promise you it won't hurt."

The koorime nodded her head and Kurama began channeling his power into the small seed, commanding it to grow. The seed sprouted and grew into the rock, branching out in the spaces between the girl and the stone. Once the fox was sure that the plant was done growing, he turned to Kuwabara. "Okay, now you can go ahead."

"What? Are you sure it won't hurt her?" said Kuwabara, looking with concern at the trapped girl.

Kurama smiled and nodded his head.

"Okay," said Kuwabara, going over to stand in front of the stone. "You'd better be right, Kurama, cause if you're not…" said the teen, pulling up his sleeve. "You'll get the same treatment." The fox only smiled warmly and motioned for Kuwabara to go ahead. The carrot-top took a deep breath and pulled back his fist, slamming it with all his might into the stone. It cracked and fell apart to reveal the Koorime girl, now wrapped in a mess of roots. Kurama placed a hand on her and the plant returned to a seed: Yukina was free. The fox picked up the seed and put it back in his hair, "I may need this for later," said the kitsune glancing at Hiei.

The fire demon snorted and looked away while Kuwabara helped the ice demon up and led her into the temple.

"Yusuke," said Kurama. "What happened?"

"That little pest grabbed me from behind," said Yusuke not looking too happy. "She was trying to knock me out, I think," said the teen, rubbing his head in remembrance.

"Tried to knock you out?" said the fox raising an eyebrow.

"Strange that they should come to find us," said Hiei. "Koenma must be right: they're after one of us."

"Which one?" asked Yusuke.

They were all silent for a moment. 

"Could be any one of us," said Kurama. "You and Hiei are both heirs to a third of the Makai. I wouldn't be surprised if it was one of you."

"No more then you," said Hiei looking at the fox. "Yomi still wants you as his heir."

"Maybe they want Kuwabara for his rei ken again. That rock demon did attack him first," said Yusuke.

"That red Youko seemed determined to get you," said Hiei glancing at the fox.

"Why Hiei, I didn't know you cared," said Kurama.

The fire demon glared at the fox. "I'm serious."

Kurama sighed. "I know you are Hiei. Perhaps they're after me. I've stolen enough stuff and pissed off enough people to have someone come all the way to the Ningenkai to find me."

"Then we still have no idea which one of us they're after," said Yusuke.

Kuwabara returned the side of his face healed, most likely by Yukina. "Well, did you guys find any clues?" he asked.

Kurama sadly shook his head.

"Damn… then what are we going to do? I don't want to just sit here and wait for them to show up again," said Kuwabara, punching the palm of his hand.

"Yusuke!" shouted a female voice.

Everyone looked up as a blue-haired girl on an oar flew down to land in front of them.

"Botan," said Yusuke. "What is it? Did you find something?"

Botan looked around. "Wow, did you guy have a fight around here or what?"

"Never mind that! Why are you here?!" demanded Yusuke.

"Koenma had some oni go through the back-up files that those thieves took and they found a point in Kurama's file where he had access to all three of the treasures… and I'm not talking about in this life time."

"Really?! Well then, what did you learn?" asked Yusuke.

Botan twiddled with her fingers, "Well, you see, all that information is classified Yusuke. Koenma didn't tell me the details."

Yusuke groaned and slapped a hand over his face. "Then how is this information helpful to us!"

"Don't yell at me!" said Botan. "Koenma wants you to return to his office so he can reveal it to you without any one else hearing."

"Fine!" barked the teen. "Lets go then."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Koenma frowned at the paper he now held. It seemed like he was doing that a lot lately. Yusuke came marching into his office, the other three trailing behind him at a more sedate pace. 

"This had better be good, Koenma. I hate having to come here more than once a day!" he growled in greeting. 

"Watch your tongue, Yusuke!" barked Koenma. "You have no idea what trouble I went through to set up this meeting!" 

"Trouble? What trouble? All you ever do is sit behind that desk, all nice and safe, and watch us do all the work like some freaking soap opera or anime series!" 

The godling frowned at him, and without warning suddenly changed into his adult form. "No, Yusuke, you're not having a normal meeting with me. We're going to see Inari, the fox god." 

Kurama's eyes widened. "Are you serious Koenma?" 

The now-tall godling nodded. 

"What? Why are we going to see a fox god?" asked Kuwabara. 

"Uh, he'd better not turn out to be another toddler," said

Yusuke, crossing his arms. 

"Since the files on every soul reincarnation are so long, it would take years to read through one to find detailed information about any one life or event that happened in that life. Plus the back-up files aren't nearly as organized or well put together as the good copies. I have a whole team of oni scanning pages and running them through a computer to look for key words.For all I know Kurama may have run into the three treasures several times throughout his soul's existence, or another one of you may be the key player as to what the thieves want," said the god. "Going to see Inari is a long shot at best, but the sooner we solve this case the better. I don't want those treasures out any longer then they have to be." 

"So you think Inari would know why they stole the treasures," said Hiei. "Why do you think that?" 

Koenma sighed loudly. "There's something strange about Kurama's reincarnations. It seems that every time he's been reincarnated as a fox, in one way or another. Not only that, but a silver fox god is mentioned a lot in the sections of his existence where the three treasures came in." 

"A fox every time?" said Kuwabara."Well, I can see why. I mean, I really can't see Kurama as anything but a fox." Kuwabara didn't notice the death look Hiei shot him. 

Koenma shook his head. "No, Kuwabara, Kurama always being a fox is more rare then any fraction I could give you. The odds are near impossible for something like that to happen. I'm guessing that during one point or another, Kurama encountered something that fixed his fate... or that he's someone important to Inari." 

Kurama shifted a little uncomfortably not liking the way things were developing. Could he really be someone important to Inari? No, a past version of himself must be the one that held the fox god's interest. He knew of nothing special about himself that would attract special interest from his god. Not even the fact that he was a powerful and rare-colored Youko should have made the god watch him so closely, and for so long. 

"When are we going to see Inari-sama?" asked Kurama feeling lightheaded. 

"We're leaving now," said Koenma. "I've arranged for us to see Inari this evening." 

Kurama felt week in the knees. Today! He didn't feel ready to see his god today! He hadn't been this nervous in a long time, he really wished he'd been a more devoted fox. Oh God! When was the last time he'd prayed to the fox god, really prayed?! Kurama felt a soft brush along his side and turned his head to see the small Koorime boy. He smiled softly. Hiei would be there. He didn't know why, but the moment he'd met the dark little youkai he had trusted him. Even to the point where after Hiei collapsed from his wounds, when they had first met, he'd brought the unconscious fire demon home with him to treat his injuries; that was a big no-no in the Makai. Never let your enemies into your territory without a damn good reason. He just felt comfortable around the small demon, as if Hiei had always been by his side. Strange, since he'd only known the demon a few short years yet he himself was several hundred. He'd only felt such trust and closeness to one other: Kuronue. 

Kurama bowed his head and pressed his side to Hiei's, needing the contact as he though of his good friend, partner, and even lover at times, which he had failed to protect. He would never take good friends for granted again. Sad, but it had taken several hundred years for him to realize that they were more precious then any treasure in all the three worlds. 

"Well, why are we standing around here, then?" Yusuke's voice snapped Kurama out of his thoughts. "Let go see this Inari fellow." 

"Will you be all right with this?" asked Koenma, sensing 

Kurama's discomfort. 

The fox smiled and nodded his head. 

** ** ** ** 

"Misuki!" shouted Korin at the bunny girl."How could you mess up such a simple task?" he demanded in an angry voice. 

"I'm sorry," whimpered the bunny demon, bowing her head in shame, "But it wasn't easy, Korin-sama." 

"How could it possibly not be easy!" shouted the tiger youkai. 

"You said that the one we wanted would bear a resemblance to your ryu! But, I've never seen him!" shouted the bunny girl. 

Korin frowned. She was right. He'd forgotten that Misuki had never been to the Crystal Caverns to see the black ryu, so naturally when he told them to bring back the one that looked similar to the ryu, she wouldn't have known which one it was. 

"See, it wasn't my fault!" said the blond. 

Korin wanted to rip out her throat, but he did have a use for Misuki. He planned on using her when he finally did get all the pieces to the puzzle. He smirked to himself as he thought of the role he had planned out for the annoying bunny demon. 

"That's okay, Misuki," he said in a surprisingly civil and gentle voice. "I'll tell you who the one we need is so next time there will be no mistakes. When we do go on the hunt, I shall join you to make sure it is done right." 

Misuki looked at him in shock, not having expected that answer. "Ha-hai, Korin-sama," she said. 

Korin smiled and turned away from the group. He was so close, so very close. He was certain now who the one was that he needed to wake up his ryu. He hadn't been one hundred percent sure when he'd first laid eyes on him, but after going through those files he was certain that he was indeed the one he'd been looking for close to 600 years. 

He grinned. He could wait a little while longer. It wouldn't matter. In the end, he would have what he wanted. 

** ** ** ** ** * 

Yusuke and his team stepped out in front of a large stone temple and looked up at its flawless walls with a degree of awe. 

"So this is where this Inari lives," said Kuwabara in a dazed voice. "Why is he in the Reikai?" 

"All those of godly descent live in the Reikai under my father," said Koenma. "It's one of the rules. It's been here before I was born." 

"Your old man must really be powerful," said Yusuke, still staring at the temple before him. 

"He's the leader of the gods," said Koenma, and began walking up the steps towards the entrance. The others quickly followed. 

Once they were inside a tall golden Youko with deep blue eyes greeted them. "Welcome," said the Youko his voice deep and musical. "Inari-sama has been expecting you." 

Kurama looked with awe at the golden Youko. He seemed to give off a holy aura, which really shouldn't be surprising: Gold Youkos were said to be made in Inari's image. Therefore, most golden youkos were trained to be his priests. This Youko served Inari himself: of course, he would project such an aura of beauty and power. 

"Please follow me," said the Youko and lead them down a lush hall full of plants, paintings, statues, and other rich treasures. 

"Yo!" came Kuwabara's voice. "Hey guys, take a look at this," he pointed to a large painting hanging on one side of the hall. 

"What?" demanded Yusuke strolling over to look at the painting. "What's so special about this? It's just a painting." 

Kurama, Hiei, and Koenma stopped to look as well. 

"Dummy, look at it!" growled Kuwabara. He lifted a finger and pointed to the image on the painting. "See, there's a silver Youko in this painting." 

Everyone looked. Indeed, there was a beautiful silver Youko in the picture. He was dressed in battle armor and covered in the blood of his enemies, twin swords in his grip. Many silver tails showed behind him. 

The gold Youko cleared his throat to regained their attention. "If you don't mind, it would be rude to keep Inari-sama waiting." 

"Ah, you're right," said Koenma. "Sorry, we're coming. Come on," he hissed at the group and they followed the gold Youko down the rest of the hall till they came to a pair of double doors with gold ivy leaves all over its frame. 

The gold Youko opened the two doors and bowed down. "Inari-sama, Koenma-sama and his companions are here to see you." 

"Thanks you, Gabel. Bring them in.I will call you when I have need of you again." 

"Yes, Inari-sama," said the Youko, bowing his head lower. He turned to the group. "Please enter." 

Yusuke strolled calmly into the room and the others followed, looking around at the beautifully furnishing. The Gold Youko, Gabel, closed the doors behind them. 

"Koenma, it's been a long time," said the honeyed voice and everyone looked up to see a tall golden creature before them. His beauty was too much to describe, gold eyes set on a pale face, with gold hair and tails. Inari was breathtaking even in the simple robes of white that he wore. 

"Inari," said Koenma, also in awe of the creature before him. He shook himself out of his stupor and bowed to the fox god. 

"Inari, as you know I am in need of your help." 

"Yes," said the golden fox god. "You mentioned the three Reikai treasures had been stolen." 

"Yes, that is why we are here. Ah, I'm being rude!" cried Koenma. "I have yet to introduce you to my team. This is Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama." 

"I know those names," said the fox god smiling. He walked forward to stand before them. A look of shock flashed on his face as something under his white robs began to glow softly. He reached down the front of his shirt and pulled out a small white horn strung on a gold chain. The horn glowed with a white light. His eyes scanned the group and landed on Hiei. 

The Koorime boy blinked in surprise as the golden fox god walked over to him and took hold of his chin, tracing his thumb down Hiei's pale cheek and across his slightly parted lips. 

"Kaoru?" said Inari looking Hiei in the eyes. 

Kurama looked on in shock as his god went over and fondled his lover's face. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't just go over and grab the Koorime out of Inari's reach and bare his teeth. It was his god for crying out loud! Plus, the others were unaware of his and Hiei's relationship, and they both preferred to keep it that way. 

Hiei couldn't hold eye contact with Inari long. His gaze was searching, full of emotion, and strangely sad. He looked down and shivered. 

Inari removed his hand. "Sorry," he said. "I did not mean to make you uncomfortable. Would you be so kind as to loosen that bandage around your arm a bit so that I might see what's under it?" 

Hiei snapped his red gaze up. Inari wanted to see his black dragon tattoo?! This meeting was getting strange! Hadn't they come here to have Inari answer their questions? Hiei nodded his head and slowly undid the bandages around his hand, using his mind to clamp down on the black fire dragon to insure that it wouldn't try and break loose; to his surprise the Kokuryuha didn't fight him at all. 

He lifted his arm, bandages dangling loose, and presented it to Inari. 

The fox god took hold of the Koorime's arm and brushed the wrappings aside to reveal the black dragon's fiery head. A beautiful smile crossed Inari's mouth as he rubbed a thumb over the black serpent-like head, then leaned down to kiss the back of Hiei's hand. 

Hiei nearly jumped back in shock. He had a 'GOD' touching and kissing him, and right in front of Kurama no less. He lifted his gaze and locked it on his fox who was looking more then a little possessively at him. 

Inari stood back up straight and bowed his head slightly at the Koorime. "Thank you. You may cover him now." 

Hiei blinked his red eyes a few times in confusion, then looked down at his arm and began wrapping it, feeling incredibly uncomfortable at the moment. 

"What was that about?" Yusuke asked. Koenma nearly choked at the boy's rudeness and was going to scream at him when Inari laughed sweetly. Inari fingered the small horn around his neck and closed his eyes. "Long ago, so very long ago. You have grown, brother. It is good to see your are true to your blood." 

The group looked at Inari with confusion, not understanding the meaning of his words. 

"Forgive me," said Inari. "What is it you wanted to talk about, Koenma?" 

"Inari, we have reason to believe that the three treasures that were stolen from the Reikai may have something to do with you and my detective, Kurama." 

Inari turned his golden gaze to Kurama, studying the fox in human disguise. "Explain," said the god.

"The thieves stole files dealing with the reincarnations of my team. By going through the back up files, we discovered something very interesting: that the three treasures, one of Kurama's past carnations, and you were all connected at a certain point. We were hoping that you could give us some information as to what the thieves' goals could be, and why this information is important to them." 

Inari's face dropped and he looked away. "You are mistaken." 

"Excuse me?" said Koenma. 

"There is no connection between myself and the three treasures." 

"But it says so in the files," Koenma protested. 

Inari turned his burning eyes to Koenma. "A true god cannot lie!" his voice boomed. "I am not connected to the three treasures. You have been misinformed." 

Koenma took a step back, not understanding why Inari was suddenly angry. 

"Gabel!" called Inari, the golden Youko opened the door and stepped in. 

"Yes?" he said, bowing his head. 

"Please show Koenma and his friends out." 

The golden Youko bowed deeply. "Please," he said gesturing with an arm. 

Koenma sighed, "Very well.Thank you for your time, Inari. But may I ask you one more question before I go?" 

"You may ask," said the golden fox god. 

"Is there a reason that Kurama, throughout the whole of his existence, has been a fox of some form or other?" 

The fox god looked at Koenma a moment, then his golden gaze landed on Kurama. "No. This is not of my design. Perhaps of his own or another's, but not mine," answered the golden fox god. 

Koenma wanted to ask some more questions, but realized that he must have touched some painful memories for the golden god. "Thank you Inari," said Koenma bowing low and moving to leave the room, the others followed him. 

Kurama who was the last to leave the room paused at the door as he thought he heard Inari say in a soft voice someone's name: Suoh? 

Hiei glanced back at his fox who appeared deep in thought as they walked down the hall, he himself was troubled by their strange meeting with the god of foxes. As he walked his eyes found and stopped on the painting that Kuwabara had pointed out earlier. Hiei moved to stand before the painting and he noticed something that shocked. As Kurama was passing the picture and Hiei the small Koorime's arm shot out to grab his. 

"Hiei?" said Kurama looking at the fire demon, then at the painting, seeing it was the one that had caught Kuwabara's attention early. 

"Kurama," said Hiei. "Tell me: how many tails does Inari have?" 

Kurama looked at the demon in confusion, "Hiei you know that Youkos can only have a total of nine tails. As the god of foxes of course Inari-sama has nine." 

"Then why does this one have ten?" asked the Koorime boy. 

"What?!" questioned Kurama getting the others attention. 

They all crowded around the picture once again. 

"What is it?" asked Yusuke staring at the painting finding nothing special about it once again. 

"This Youko has ten tails," said Kurama pointing at the circle of tails that showed behind the Youko in the painting. 

"So?" said Kuwabara. "Why is that important." 

"Kuwabara if this Youko had ten tails that would make him more powerful then Inari," said Kurama. 

Everyone's eyes widened, they all stared harder at the painting. 

"Gabel," said Kurama addressing their guide. "Do you know who this Youko is?" 

The golden Youko shook his head. "I once dared to ask Inari-sama about this painting, but he would tell me nothing. It seems whoever that Youko was the mention of him brings Inari-sama sad memories." 

"Then why keep his picture here?" wondered Koenma aloud. "He must have been someone important," mumbled the god leaning closer to the painting to get a better look. "Ahhhhh!" shouted the godling pointing at the fox in the painting. 

"What?!" shouted Kuwabara looking around for someone to jump out of he walls and attack them. 

"Look! Look! It's a silver fox!" shouted Koenma. 

"So," said Hiei. "Kurama is also a silver fox. What's so special about that?" 

"No, remember the files on Kurama's reincarnation mention a silver fox god!" 

Kurama's eyes widened. "Inari is gold, not silver." 

Once again they went back to staring at the painting. 

"Could there be another fox god out there?" questioned Kuwabara. 

"No," answered Gabel from behind them. "There is only one fox god and that is golden Inari-sama." 

"Perhaps there is no longer a silver fox god, but maybe there once was one," said Koenma rubbing his chin. "A silver fox god with ten tails." 

"Well, that puts us back at square one," said Yusuke. "If this fox god is dead, then we can't go ask him about the treasures, now can we." 

"I think Inari knew something about all this," said Kuwabara, glancing in the direction they had come. 

"I think so, too," said Koenma. "He probably knew who this other fox god was, but I don't think he wants to give us that information." 

Gabel cleared his throat once again to get their attention. 

"Inari-sama did ask me to show you out." 

Koenma sighed. "Very well, then lead the way." 

The golden Youko lead them out of the temple and said his good-byes. 

"Well, now what?" asked Kuwabara. 

"We find those thieves and defeat them," said Hiei, starting to walk away. "We won't have to worry about their goals if they are never given a chance to fulfill them." 

"Well, then, let's get back to the Ningenkai and find them," said Yusuke, eagerly cracking his knuckles. He was looking forward to a good fight. 

** ** ** ** ** * 

Yusuke and his team were walking through the thick forest not far from Genkai's temple. They had detected a brief flash of youki when they'd returned as if, just for a moment, an unknown demon had used its powers. So now they were walking around the woods looking for its source. 

"You should let me scout ahead," said Hiei quietly to the fox. 

"It's safer this way. We still don't know which one of us they're after," said Kurama keeping his eyes moving around for any signs of life. 

Hiei snorted. After all that had happened he was pretty damn sure that it was Kurama that the thieves were after. After all, they already knew that Kurama had had all three treasures at one time or another, and that redhead Youko seemed pretty determined to fight him. Yes, Hiei was sure that they wanted his fox. Well, they were going to have to go through him to get to Kurama; he wasn't going to let the fox out of his sight till they'd finished this case if he could help it.

Korin glanced down at the four walking along on the ground and smiled to himself as he spotted the one he needed. Yes, everything was going perfectly, he almost had the boy in the palm of his hand. He glanced at Yoko who was not far off to his side. 

"You understand right?" he said softly to her. 

She nodded. "Yes, I'll wait for your signal." 

"Good," said Korin and opened a portal in front of him. 

Yusuke stopped and jumped back as a black portal opened up right in front of him. He'd almost walked right into the thing since he'd been looking over his shoulder at Kuwabara when it opened up. 

"All right, about time," said Yusuke, stepping back a little more to get ready for whatever was about to step through the portal. 

"Look out, Yusuke!" shouted Hiei, leaping and taking them both to the ground as another portal opened up right behind the teen and a long ribbon slashed out at the back of the boy's head. 

"Damn! How can he open up more then one portal at once?" asked Yusuke from his place under Hiei. 

The Koorime suddenly pressed tightly against him. 

"Wow, Hiei! I never knew-" said Yusuke and gasped as the fire demon jumped again pulling him along as well. Yusuke watched as a third portal opened up on the ground right were they had been. 

"Baka, what were you thinking?" snorted Hiei pushing Yusuke away. 

Yusuke also snorted and crouched down as a fourth portal opened: a figure stepped out of each one. 

"Ah! You guys again," said Yusuke, recognizing the demons from that morning- also the ones they were looking for. 

"Looks like they saved us the trouble of having to find them," said Kuwabara, forming his rei ken. 

The eight split off one on one, with Yusuke against Korin, Kurama against Yoko, Kuwabara against Genma, and Hiei against Misuki. 

Hiei and Misuki leapt about the treetops, both at incredible speeds, but Hiei was faster still. The small fire demon's problem was that he was trying to keep an eye on Kurama while fighting the bunny demon.

He glanced at the two foxes fighting, then jerked his head out of the way as a needle on a silver thread flew past his face. He cursed to himself as the bunny demon laughed. 

Korin was also watching the other fights, waiting for just the right moment. He took in everything, even Hiei's occasional glances at the two fighting Youkos. 

Yusuke ran forward at the tiger demon and punched out at him, but the demon simply stepped back into a portal he created and disappeared. 

"Damn it! Hold still and fight me!" he shouted angrily at the tiger demon. 

A laugh was heard behind him. "You can't hurt what you can't find!" A hand landed on his shoulder and electricity ran through his body. Yusuke cried out in pain and was thrown forward as the tiger demon's ki sparked and exploded. 

"I am part lighting demon, although my specialty is opening portals, I can give off quite a shock," hissed Korin flashing white fangs. "I also know that the base of your power is also that of lighting since Raizen's line is descended from a clan of lighting demons." 

Yusuke cursed and wiped the blood off this lip. If what Korin said was true one of the reasons he'd come through so well was because they were of a similar element. Well, let's see how well he survives one of my attacks thought Yusuke channeling ki into his hands. 

Kuwabara had really had enough of Genma, the earth elemental. He'd turn him into a pile of rubble for daring to threaten Yukina. He was having trouble getting close enough to the elemental to hurt him though since the ground he was standing on was quite literally moving. Kuwabara dodged yet another earth spike that threatened to skewer him as it shot straight up from the ground. 

"Damn it!" shouted Kuwabara running forward and cutting down all spikes that got in his way. He reached the earth elemental and leapt at him swinging horizontally at the demon. "Take this!" he shouted cutting the demon across the chest. 

Kuwabara landed and grinned. His grin quickly disappeared when the elemental turned around to glare at him. The slash marks on its chest didn't seem to bother it at all. 

"No way," Kuwabara said, then yelped and jumping out of the way as several more spikes popped out the ground under him. 

Kurama danced with the red-haired fox, their weapons singing through the air as they struck at each other. Yoko raised up her hand and a fireball appeared in it. She tossed it at Kurama who ducked under it. It exploded behind him and flames licked at his backside. 

If she wanted to take it to another level, that was just fine with him. Kurama reached into his hair and pulled out a seed. He ran at the red fox and leapt up over her, carefully dropping the seed down her shirt. The fire fox turned on him with a snarl that turned into a cry as a many-toothed plant monster exploded out of her shirt, ripping it in the front. The plant champed down on her shoulder and began tearing at the flesh there. 

Yoko screamed and burst into flames that consumed the Makai plant. It screamed as well, and then died. The red Youko was now bleeding badly on the shoulder, her shirt barely covering her front. "Not bad," she panted, putting a burning hand on the wound and cauterizing it shut with a hiss of pain. 

"Not bad yourself," said Kurama lifting his whip. 

Korin glanced at the fight between Kurama and Yoko and figured it was about time. He smirked as he teleported out from in front of Yusuke once again, and appeared right next to Kurama's side. 

Kurama gasped and snapped his whip over to strike the tiger demon.Korin ducked under the whip and charged his hands with more shocking ki. 

"Kurama!" shouted Yusuke getting Hiei's attention as he saw that the fox was being attacked from two sides at once. 

"Damn it!" cursed the Koorime running at top speed towards the fox. 

Korin couldn't hide his triumphant grin as the small fire demon appeared right next to the silver Youko. "Yoko!" he called. 

The red Youko snapped her ribbon forward as he threw his ball of charged lighting ki at the two. 

Hiei pushed Kurama out of the way of the lighting ball, but in doing so he put himself right in the way of the silver ribbon. His heart all but stopped as he thought that it would surely cut him in half.

"What?!" shouted Hiei as the ribbon struck him on the flat part, not the edge, causing it to wrap many times around him pinning his arms to his sides. The red Youko pulled the ribbon tight forcing Hiei to plant his feet or be dragged forward. He struggled, trying to move his sword up to slice the ribbon, but having great difficulty doing so with his arms pinned to his sides. Hiei looked up to see the red Youko lick her lips and knew he was screwed. 

"Gotcha!" shouted the red Youko snapping the ribbon up and throwing the light Koorime into the air. "Misuki!" she called. 

"Right!" shouted the bunny demon pulling two silver threads with white papers strung through them. She twirled the needles on the ends a few times then threw them at the airborne fire demon, tangling him up even more. 

Hiei cursed. He couldn't even land on his feet now that they were tied tightly together. He could only watch helplessly as the ground got closer. This is going to hurt he thought closing his eyes. He exhaled sharply as something grabbed him by the back of his black cloak and opened his eyes to see the ground only a foot away. He looked up to see the rock demon had been the one to catch him. 

"Shit," said Hiei trying to raise his ki, but if anything, his ki was getting weaker. He caught sight of one of the white papers tied on him. His eyes widened as he realized it was a ward, which probably meant that all the white papers on him were wards. That was a damn lot of wards! A wave of dizziness hit him and he had to fight to keep his eyes open as the rock demon tucked him under his arm. 

"Hiei!" he heard Kurama call his name before darkness swallowed him. 

Korin laughed out loud as he watched the fire demon's eyes roll back in his head as he lost consciousness. "Finally!" he shouted stepping into a portal and reappearing next to Genma.He took hold of the unconscious Koorime boy's chin and peered at his face. "After all these years, I've finally found you, Suoh Ryu!" 

Yusuke fired a shot at the group, but they all jumped out of the way. "Put him down right now!" shouted Yusuke leveling his finger at them again. 

Korin laughed while petted the fire demon's hair. "Now, now, none of that. After all, you won't want to miss and hit your friend now would you?" 

Yusuke's finger quivered, but he narrowed his eyes at the group. "Who says I'd miss?" 

Korin only smiled at him still petting Hiei's wild hair. "You can thank Koenma for me. It might have taken me years to capture him if he'd been with Mukuro and I've already waited 600 years for this. No, wait," grinned Korin. "I'll thank him myself when I invade the Reikai." 

"You bastard!" shouted Kuwabara. 

Korin laughed and a large portal opened up behind them. 

"Hiei!" shouted the group running forward, but too late as it closed before they could reach it. 

"Hiei..." said Kurama falling to his knees where they had disappeared with his lover. 

"Damn it!" screamed Yusuke. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hiei groaned. Once again the light was in his eyes, but this time it wasn't a natural light. The fire demon opened his eyes to see a green sphere suspended in the air casting off a green glow; it looked very familiar to him. "The Ruffian Sphere," said Hiei, sitting up. Apparently too fast, because the room began to spin and he almost blacked out again. Hiei closed his eyes and raised a hand to hold his head. The sound of metal on metal greeted his ears. He opened his eyes again to see two iron shackles and long chains going from his wrists to the floor. 

"What-" he started to say, but stopped when he heard a soft, almost gentle voice speaking to him.

"I wouldn't overdo it if I were you. I'm rather surprised you woke up at all."

Hiei looked over his shoulder at Korin, one of the youkai they had been sent to find and capture. "You," he growled, turning to face him still on his knees. He felt so weak and yet no wards held him except the ones on his Jagan and Kokuryuha.

The tiger demon smiled at the fire demon. "You know, you look like him. Even more then your last life."

"My last life," murmured Hiei. His head was still foggy. "What the hell are you taking about?" He remembered that this demon and his partners had stolen the three treasures and some kind of files with his and the rest of his team's pervious lives in them. He glanced up at the sphere above him. Hiei really didn't like that soul-sucking ball floating over his head.

Korin laughed to himself. "Want to hear a story, boy? Almost a hundred years ago, I was on the trail of a tall, dark chimera youkai. He had leathery black wings, long black hair, and pale white skin. It took me many years to find him and when I did he was working as the partner of a famous silver Youko who I believe you know rather well."

"Kurama?" said Hiei. He could think of no other silver Youko he'd ever met. The black-winged chimera sounded familiar as well. "No.... Kurama's partner, Kuronue?" He'd never met the real winged youkai, but he'd seen what the chimera looked like from when one of Yakumo's demon gods impersonating him. 

"Very good!" Korin smiled at Hiei. "Yes, that was his name. Kuronue. I tracked him for so long trying to see if I could use him to wake up Suoh. But....." The tiger Youko frowned. "He was killed trying to steal a mirror from a demon fortress and I had to start my search all over again."

Suoh? wondered Hiei. Who was Suoh? And why would he need a winged chimera to wake whoever he was up? What the hell did this crazy youkai want with him?

As if reading his mind Korin spoke, "I don't have to worry about hunting different youkais any more. You're the key to waking up Suoh now."

"What the hell do you mean!?" growled Hiei. "Who the hell is this Suoh bastard?!"

Korin's grin widened. "You are."

Hiei was slightly taken aback by the tiger demon's answer. "You're mistaken."

The demon shook his head. "Oh no. There is no mistake, you are indeed Suoh Ryu."

"You're crazy! I'm Hiei, a fire demon!"

"Not for much longer you are." Korin smirked. He made a gesture with his hand and a red cycle formed under Hiei's feet. Symbols and runes filled it. The Ruffian sphere overhead intensified its glow.

"Damn it!" shouted Hiei, jumping up to his feet. He wished he hadn't as spots danced before his eyes, he swayed.

"I told you, you shouldn't overdo it," said Korin as the fire demon fell face first to the floor out cold.

***********

"Damn it, Koenma!" shouted Yusuke, glaring down at the chibi god. "Why the hell did those youkais take Hiei! Tell me! You must know 'something'!"

The chibi god covered his ears and glared back at Yusuke. "Quit yelling!" screamed the godling at the top of his lungs.

"You never said anything about Hiei having connections to the three treasures," said Yusuke, still obviously angry. He wasn't really mad at the Prince of Death he was frustrated that he hadn't managed to protect a member of his team. Who knew what they were planning to do to the Koorime boy. 

"I never said anything about him 'not' having any connections to the treasures either!"

"Koenma," said Kurama. He hadn't said a word since Korin had taken Hiei. "Koenma, please, do you know anything?"

Koenma looked at the miserable fox. He is taking this a lot harder then the others. I can't blame the fox, especially since Hiei slipped up trying to help him. The godling sighed loudly. "There isn't much to go on. I had my onis check the other files around the same time period that Kurama had the three treasures. But I mainly had them look into that silver fox god in Kurama's past existence." Koenma looked hard at Kurama with a very serious look on his face. "Kurama, you might want to sit down. I've found the reason you've always been born as a fox."

"I'll stand," said Kurama. He didn't care about why he was always reincarnated as a fox. He was more concerned with Hiei's safety at the moment and how they were going to get him back.

"Kurama, the reason you're always reincarnated as a fox is because 'you' were that silver fox god."

It took a moment for Koenma's words to fully sink in, but when they did Kurama found himself staggering back into Kuwabara.

"Koenma, this isn't time for any of your sick jokes! I'm sure many girls will agree with you when you say Kurama is a god, but this is hardly the time to talk about that!"

"I'm not joking!" Koenma shouted. 

"Koenma, think about it! If Kurama was a god he'd have been immortal! Therefore, he never would have died in the first place!"

Koenma's face was gravely serious then he closed his eyes and scratched the side of his cheek. "Well, you see... we're still looking into that."

Wham. Yusuke was on the floor twitching. 

I'm a fox god thought Kurama. No, I was once, but not any more. That wasn't even my life, there's no point in even thinking about it. We have to find and save Hiei.

Kurama suddenly gave a cry of pain and fell to his knees clutching his head with both hands and staring with wide eyes straightforward. His breath sped up and he began to shake all over.

"Kurama!" shouted Kuwabara going down on his knees and grabbing hold of the redhead's shoulders. "Kurama?! What's wrong, Kurama!?"

Kurama squeezed his green eyes shut as images running through his head all blurred and fuzzy. He could vaguely hear sounds, voices, but they too were distorted. An image of Hiei standing in a tournament ring flashed before his eyes. The fire demon slowly unwrapped his arm to reveal the Kokuryuha to Bui his dark youki blazing around him. Then suddenly Hiei's figure changed to another figure in black.

"Kuronue!" shouted Kurama. He reached out, but grasped at nothing but air. "Wait, Kuronue!" To Kurama's eyes the black chimera stood right in front of him a sexy grin on his face. With a playful wink he turned and ran; Kurama ran after him. "Kuronue! Stop, wait!" The dark youkai didn't seem to hear him. Kurama watched in shock as a silver Youko holding a mirror ran up beside the winged demon, they exchanged brief looks of triumph. 

"What? That's... me?" said Kurama. "Am I dreaming?"

The two ran through a forest of bamboo and Kurama watched helplessly as the necklace holding the red pendent around the chimera's neck broke and fell.

"NO! NO! Not this dream again! I don't want to see this, not again!" cried Kurama holding his head. He wanted to look away, but couldn't. He could only watch as the dark youkai ran to retrieve the fallen treasure. "No!" shouted Kurama running forward to try and push the chimera out of the way. He reached Kuronue and leapt. His eyes widened in shock as he passed right through the youkai the same time as Kuronue's eyes spotted his incoming death. Kurama landed in a heap on the ground. He turned his head and watched as the shoots of bamboo pierced through his friend. 

"No!" he sobbed. "Why am I seeing this?! Why?!" 

The redhead dared a look as he heard new voices. 

"I'm going to get you!" laughed a deep male voice which was followed by a female's also laughing. Two Youkos ran through a meadow, the male was all black with golden eyes. The female was also black with white tipped ears, tail, and deep red eyes. Kurama glanced around in confusion. What had happened to the forest of bamboo, where had Kuronue's body gone?

The male coiled and pounced landing on the running female and rolled with her in the tall grass. "See," he grinned. "I told you I'd get you." He then leaned down to kiss the female Youko, his hands roaming up her body.

Kurama looked on in bewilderment as the two began pulling at each other's clothes. They didn't seem to sense him.

"Um, excuse me," said Kurama walking over to the two. He blushed as the male yanked the female's shirt off revealing her chest. The male Youko ignored him and finished unclothing himself and the female.

"Um, hello!" shouted Kurama waving his hand in front of their faces. They didn't even blink. He passed his hand through them as they locked in a passionate embrace. Kurama turned around as the two started making love.

"I don't understand," he said out loud. "Who are they, why am I here?" The scene changed again right before Kurama's eyes.

"There you are," said a male voice.

Kurama turned around to see a short man, with black hair, dark brown skin, and red eyes, possibly an Arab. He picked up a pure white fox from the ground. 

"Did you bring me a message from Suki, Sylphiel?"

The fox yipped and licked the dark-skinned man's face. Kurama could see that there was a tube with a piece of paper stuffed in it around the white fox's neck. The man took out the message and read it. He then put the fox down and pulled out a short sword. 

"Will you come and bring me luck Sylpheil?" he asked the fox. The fox danced on its heels in a circle then bolted off through the trees. The man followed behind at a fast run.

Kurama watched them run out of sight. He thought about following them, but had a feeling that it would do no more good then his attempt to get the two black Youkos' attentions. 

More images passed before Kurama's eyes, always of a fox of some kind and a dark creature often with wings or red eyes. Kurama felt like he was seeing thousands of lives pass before his eyes in one continuous circle. He saw passionate moments between lovers, scenes of battle and carnage, death, and displays of affection between friends. It seemed there would be no end to it all. Then, everything went black. 

Kurama thought for a moment that he'd gone blind or mad. He couldn't be sure. 

"Hello," he said his voice barely over a whisper. Kurama heard movement behind him and turned. He saw before him was a creature shorter then he. He appeared to be covered in smooth black scales that shimmered a dark blue if he turned in the slightest. His face and belly were pure white contrasting sharply with the rest of his black body. Large leathery wings extended from his back arching graceful out. A short black tail moved slowly back and forth as he stood on his toes like a bird with sharp claws. The creature wore gray almost translucent robes forked in the back for his tail. Gold, silver, and gems covered his body in various pieces of jewelry and a blade-less sword hung from his belt. 

"Hiei?" asked Kurama. The creature 'looked' like his lover. Although, Kurama couldn't help but notice that many of the animals and people he'd just seen reminded him of the Koorime boy. But this one had Hiei's face. The same wild hair minus the white star burst, the same button nose, the same full lips. This creature, however, was obviously not a fire demon or a Koorime. A small, curved horn stood in the place where the Jagan should have been. His ears were long and elfish. A pair of slightly curved long white horns stuck out from the wild mess of hair, which was longer in the back and tied in a ponytail at the nape of his neck. But those eyes... He could never forget that burning red gaze.

"Who are you?" asked the Hiei look-alike.

Kurama glanced around. There was no one else there but them. Could this one see him? "I am Kurama."

"Kurama," said the black creature, rolling the name off its tongue. Kurama wanted to go up and hug the strange Hiei; he was overjoyed that he'd finally found someone that could see and sense him. 

"Hiei, it's you, isn't it? Hiei. God, I was worried about you. What happened to you? You look so different!"

The winged creature stepped back from Kurama. He did not seem to recognize him. "I know not this Hiei you speak of. I am the black ryu Suoh."

"Suoh?" said Kurama. He had heard that name recently, but where? Hadn't it been the name he'd heard Inari say before he left?

"Someone calls you," said the black ryu.

"What?" said Kurama. It seemed as if he was suddenly getting farther and farther away without even moving. "Wait!" shouted Kurama, trying to run toward the ryu. "Wait, do you know where Hiei is?!" he shouted. "Come back!" The ryu faded into the black and light engulfed Kurama.

Kurama gasped and looked around in confusion. Where am I?

"Kurama!? Kurama!?" someone shouted shaking him. He focused on the person in front of him and recognized the set of brown eyes and black hair that stuck up wild in different places. 

"Yusuke?" said Kurama still confused. Where had Suoh gone?

"Kurama, are you okay?" asked Kuwabara from behind him. "You fell to your knees and you were staring blankly forward for the last couple minutes."

"Minutes?" said Kurama. It had felt like years, more time then he could estimate. He tried to remember, but it was starting to get fuzzy.

"Yes, Kurama. You said some things while you were out of it. You called out Kuronue's name, and Hiei's. What did you see?" said Yusuke.

"I'm not sure," said Kurama running a hand through his bangs. "I'm not sure... people, places, different lives... At the end there was a dragon who looked like Hiei. He said his name was Suoh."

"Suoh?" said Kuwabara. "Koenma, do you know anything about a dragon called Suoh?"

The godling scratched his head. "No, I've never heard that name, but I'm not really familiar with many dragons. We get few of them in the Reikai. I'd say only one of them dies every 1,000 years or so." 

"Are you going to be okay, Kurama?" asked Kuwabara, helping the redhead up to his feet. 

"Yes, I think," said Kurama, rubbing his forehead. He was trying to hold on to all those strange images, but they were fading so fast. 

"Do you think that Hiei was trying to send Kurama a message or something?" asked Kuwabara.

"No," said Kurama, shaking his head. "Whoever it was, it wasn't Hiei. At least, not the Hiei we know," he said quietly.

They were all silent a moment pondering those words.

"Koenma, I've been thinking," said Kuwabara. "Just how old is Hiei?"

"What? Why are you asking stupid questions at a time like this?" shouted Yusuke.

"Just answer me! How old is he?!" growled Kuwabara. 

"I'd say Hiei is not even a hundred years old," said Kurama, still rubbing his head.

"Are you sure?" asked Kuwabara. "Is there any possibility that he could be over 600 years old?"

"No, I'm sure he's not that old," said Kurama.

"Kuwabara, what are you getting at?" asked Yusuke.

"That tiger demon, Korin, said he'd been looking for Hiei for over 600 years. How could he look for someone that wasn't even born yet?"

"You're right," said Yusuke. "I remember him saying that."

"Koenma-sama!" shouted George the blue oni, running into the room. "Koenma-sama, we've got those names you wanted!"

"Ahh, good. What are they?" said Koenma leaning forward in his chair.

"Names?" questioned Kuwabara.

"The names of your previous lives when Kurama was the silver fox god. Go ahead, George."

"Yes sir." The blue oni cleared his voice and looked at the paper he held in his hand. "Yusuke at the time was a black lighting dragon called Rouin. Kuwabara was Huma, a powerful beast master. Kurama was, as you know, the silver fox god Inari-"

"What a minute!" said Kuwabara. "Wasn't the gold fox god also called Inari?"

Koenma nodded his head. "Yes, he was. Apparently, they both go by the name of Inari. How strange."

"And Hiei?" asked Yusuke.

"Hiei," said Kurama drawing their attention. "Hiei was a black ryu by the name of Suoh, wasn't he?"

George gasped and glanced down at the paper that he held. "That's right! How did you know, Kurama?"

Kurama began to tremble.

"Kurama!" called Yusuke, grabbing his friend before he fell back to the ground.

"Oh god, Yusuke," said Kurama. There was a pounding in his head that seemed to be getting stronger. "Something is wrong. Not just with me, there's something wrong with Hiei. He's-he's.... gone."

"Gone?!" shouted Yusuke giving Kurama a shake. "What do you mean 'gone'! Do you mean he's dead?!"

"I don't know," gasped Kurama. His head felt like it would split in two.

"Koenma! Is he?! Is Hiei dead?!"

The chibi god panicked. "No Yusuke! He's not dead; no files have come in regarding Hiei! So wherever he is, he's alive."

"Kurama, calm down. You heard Koenma. He's not dead. Get a hold of yourself," said Yusuke.

"No, no," said Kurama shaking his head. "Hiei's gone. You don't understand Yusuke, I just saw him. I saw them all: Hiei, Kuronue, that black female Youko, the Arab, Suoh, they were all him!"

Koenma now held the paper that George had ran into the room with. He scanned it quickly his eyes growing larger. "Kurama, I think you should go lie down," said the godling putting down the paper.

Kurama was going to protest. They needed to find Hiei and see what they'd done to him, but the pain in his head was only increasing. Before he knew it George was supporting him and pulling him out of the room.

"God, Koenma. What's happening to Kurama?" said Yusuke.

"His mind feels like it's on fire," said Kuwabara looking in the direction Kurama had gone.

"It's backlash from his brief connection to Suoh's, or should I say Hiei's, mind."

"What? What do you mean?" asked Kuwabara.

"According to these papers," said Koenma picking up the papers. "Not only has Kurama always been reincarnated as a fox, but Hiei has always been reincarnated with Kurama. You, Kuwabara, and some of the others also pop up repeatedly throughout Kurama's existence, but Hiei, he's always with the fox."

"Why is that?" asked Yusuke.

Koenma breathed in a shaky breath. "I think that Kurama owns Hiei's soul."

"What?!" shouted both boys.

"Something happened between Suoh Ryu and the silver Inari, something that bound them so tightly that not even death can separate them. Kurama's youkai partner, Kuronue, was Hiei's last incarnation before he became Hiei. If Kurama was a god, perhaps Hiei was his servant, or he somehow lost his soul to Kurama. All I know is that Hiei is always at Kurama's side."

"Hiei is Kurama's servant?" said Kuwabara.

"I'm not sure, but that's the most plausible explanation. Some people's souls are tied together, not always by force, but usually."

"God, what happened in the past? Just what is this whole damn case about?" said Yusuke.

"The Meikai war," said Koenma.

"Meikai! You mean Yakumo!"

The chibi god nodded. "That is why we know so little. Most of the files that contain information about the Meikai war no one but my father has access to."

"Why? What's he hiding?" asked Kuwabara.

"I don't know Kuwabara. I really don't know," said Koenma.

***********

Kurama wasn't even aware when George helped him onto a large soft bed. He curled up into a ball, fists digging into the sheets. 

He wanted to speak to Suoh Ryu again, but whatever he'd had with the black ryu was now gone. However, he felt that seeing Suoh was awakening something inside of him. 

Kurama buried his face into his pillow and bit down on the inside of his cheek.

"What is it?" he said voice barely over a whisper. "What is it that I'm supposed to remember...?"

Kuama's body finally gave in to the pain and he found himself in the land of dreams. Or were they long-ago memories of another life?


	4. Author's note

Hi B here. Well it looks like I'm going to have to edit this story now. I was warned about the content not fitting the rating. This fic is definitely NC-17 which fan fiction.net no longer allows, so I will post an edited version on fan fiction. Net and put up a link for the unedited version on my tripod account. Just to let you know tripod has low bandwidth so it's likely the links to the NC-17 versions won't work all the time. I'd say it's down half the time; there is nothing I can do about this, I apologies for the in convince this may cause. 

There's only maybe three chapters at this point that will need edited versions and I'll make sure to let people know which chapters those are with an (edited) next to the chapter title in the slid down menu. To date no chapters on Fanfiction.net have lemons in them there will be a few more chapters and a lot of plot development before the story does turn that way (I like a story thrown in around my lemons, nice little sandwich effect). 

Thank you for reading this announcement and thanks to all that have replied so far, especially Vindictive for the warning. It's nice to get a warning instead of 'what the ****?! What happened?'

Ja ne

b-chan


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Inari's footsteps echoed off the walls as he slowly walked down the fine marble halls. Hung in various places were tapestries and paintings of gods and ryus locked in deadly combat. The art works are appropriate for this place thought the fox god running his fingers through his long silver hair. 

Down he walked till he came to a massive room that was a perfect circle in its shape. The floor was a aqua blue stone, with veins of white, silver, and gold running through it. A thick red line divided the room straight down the middle. It's kind of childish really thought the silver fox god to himself while looking at the line. Like saying, 'This is my half of the room and you'd better stay on yours.' 

Inari raised his lovely face up to see who had already gathered. On his side he could see many of his fellow gods including Enma who sat in his giant form on a large jeweled throne. He smiled beautify as he spotted his close and dear friends: Aphrodite- the goddess of love and beauty, Volcanus- the god of fire, and Aresism- the god of war. As he walked toward the three he noticed another among their group. A purple ryu in female form stood quietly at Aresism's side. Inari couldn't help the frown that graced his mouth.

Aresism smiled when his eyes caught sight of Inari looking at the purple serpent. He reached out to pet the ryu's silky head and introduced them. "My new Ryu, Raikou," said Aresism. "Is it not pretty in this form?" He asked grabbed the ryu by the chin and forced its head up. 

Inari had the feeling of looking at a dying animal. The shame and misery painted on its lovely face ruined its natural beauty. Inari looked away unable to look on such pain long with comfort. "What happened to your last one, the blue ryu?"

"Dead," said Aresism and gave no farther details.

Inari wondered not for the first time why he called Aresism a friend. The god of war could be downright cruel at times. Of course, war itself was cruel, wasn't it? 

Aresism was the lead god against the battle with the Meikai that had broken out recently (recent being a rather long time for a god). He was a fearless fighter; after all, What did he have to lose? He was a god and as a god of war he was probably the only one that truly enjoyed this war with the Meikai. Inari himself had decided to join Aresism in the fight against the Meikai, but for that he would have to capture and collar a ryu as his mount.

Inari glanced at the poor purple ryu standing silently at Aresism's side. Most fighter ryus wore male forms for combat and only female shapes when they wished to have cubs. This ryu looked familiar. Yes, he'd seen this ryu before in a male body. Raikou ryu if he recalled correctly had been a proud powerful wind ryu; that pride was now completely gone from the ryu's green eyes. Inari was well aware that many gods demanded more then services in combat from their ryus. The collars gods place around their necks bound them completely to whom ever had collared them. But the idea of demanding physical pleasure from a broken creature sickened Inari. The shame on Raikou ryu's face told all of what Aresism had asked of the ryu. 

"You go through the poor beasts too fast," said Volcanus. "What is this? Your 10th? 15th ryu?"

"No, 17th," said Aresism. "I have yet to find a mount that could match me. None of the others held their battle spark for long. Although, I am thinking of trying to catch one of the black ryus next time."

"But, you already have a ryu. Why would you need two? You can't very well ride them both," said Volcanus looking at the purple ryu with its head bowed.

Aresism laughed. "Volcanus my friend you can be so naïve some times, riding them is half the fun," said Aresism with a wicket grin. "However, I doubt this one will serve me well. I may let it go back to its clan... that is, if it isn't killed in the next couple rounds of battle."

"Speaking of black ryus," said Volcanus looking up. "Here they come."

Inari tilted his head up to watch. There was no ceiling to allow easy access for the ryus who prefer to land fly in. Inari watched as the handful of dark dragons landed gracefully in the area designated for them. 

The black ryu clan was the smallest of the clans and by legend the strongest. No black ryu had ever been captured and collared by a god. They had a reputation for being untamable and wild. However, it looked like their clan was doomed. Their numbers were too few for them to reproduce purely inside of the clan. Already they had started interbreeding with the other colors. 

Inari spotted the two youngest out of the corner of his eye and turned to regard them. The taller of the two had been at the last gathering a ryu by the name of Rouin. He was a lightening dragon, the product of s unity between a green lighting ryu and a black lighting ryu. Rouin ryu was incredibly strong; it was rumored that he would be among the most powerful of all his kind once he gained more years. No doubt Aresism had his eyes on that one. The next ryu was new; his name still unknown. The ryu was much smaller then his taller company. Heavy looking armor was strapped to his chest, shoulders, arms, and legs. His black scales glistened a dark blue in the light, his belly a pure snowy white in contrast. Over his face the ryu wore a decorative iron mask. 

"There's a new one," stated Volcanus with some curiously.

"Rather small," said Aresism giving the ryu a quick look over.

"A product of my design," said Aphrodite who had remained silent till then. They all turned to give her their full attention.

"Cub of a white snow ryu and a black fire ryu. I had thought the combination would be pretty, but the young ryu covers his face," said Aphrodite.

"You made a white and black ryu fall in love?" said Inari, looking back at the small ryu. "I Thought they didn't get along well."

"Love is a powerful thing, Inari," she smiled.

More gods and ryus filled in till the large room was just short of being uncomfortably crowded.

"Aphrodite," said Volcanus. "Are you disappointed that you cannot see the face of that black ryu?"

"He's probably scarred or ugly under there," said Aresism.

"I do not think he would be ugly," said Aphrodite smiling at their fiery friend.

"One of us should challenge him and get that mask off," said Aresism. "I do so hate to disappoint the lady."

"I'll fight him for you, Aphrodite," said Volcanus.

"I think Inari should fight him," said Aresism. "We have yet to see our friend's true skills with his blades and besides," he said with a smirk. "Is not the fair Aphrodite your bride-to-be?"

Inari smiled softly at the goddess of love. Their unity had been arranged by Enma. Even thought it was arranged Inari was not against it, indeed he was rather fond of the goddess of love. Of course, she 'did' naturally inspire such feelings in others. He often wondered why Aphrodite never used her powers to make him a more devoted lover to her, but sometimes they bother preferred their more friendly relationship.

"I see no reason to fight a black ryu simply to have him reveal his face," said Inari.

"Are you afraid?" asked Aresism with a sarcastic smirk.

"No," said Inari defensively. "why should I fear anything, let alone a small ryu?"

"Then fight him. I bet you lose," said Aresism.

"I'll take that bet Aresism, I bet he removes the ryu's mask," said the god of fire giving Inari an encouraging smile.

"What do you say, Inari?" asked Aphrodite.

Inari could not very well refuse with his strength in question and friends backing him, so he took Aphrodite's hand and kissed it. "I shall challenge the black ryu, if it pleases you."

Aphrodite smiled sweetly, but said nothing.

Their conversation was cut short as the room suddenly went completely silent. All turned their heads as a golden figure appeared strolled through the doors. Even though this figure was a ryu it walked through the same entrance as gods, by right it could almost have been one of them. The Golden Ryu, Ryuujin, was the leader of all the ryu clans and the oldest of their kind. Ryuujin was pure gold and seemed to give off a holy glow of wisdom and power. He was taller then any of his kind, age had not tarnish his looks if anything he appeared to be the kind that only got more beautiful with the passage of time. The last of the gold ryus he was said to be among the first of his kind to walk the four realms. Older then all but the ancient gods, he was like a titian allowed to walk the realm of the living. His presents demanded respect. 

All the ryus dropped down on one knee as he entered to stand among them.

"Rise," said Ryuujin his voice deep and powerful like all ryus'. As one the ryus stood and looked lovingly at their leader.

No matter how many times Inari saw Ryuujin he would never get over how beautiful and holy that ryu was. Inari was a young god by all standards, Ryuujin would have no problem defeating him he was weak in comparison to such a being. It would take a god as powerful as Enma to defeat the likes of Ryuujin.

"Enma, as we have for countless years, I and my kind have gathered before you at Dragon Springs," said Ryuujin. "As we have for countless years, you may challenge us openly here in his room for the right of servitude. And, as before, once the matches are over your kind shall not raise a hand against mine on this scared ground till we depart as a whole. We are still in agreement on this, are we not, King of the Dead?"

"Yes, it is as it was, is, and shall been," said Enma.

"Then so shall it be, call out your first challenge."

A god stepped foreword and called out a challenge to a ryu. The two moved to stand before all present and clashed without a word, ripping and tearing at each other.

The battles held at Dragon Springs truly were incredible. The rules of combat were simple: a god must corner a ryu, force it to fight, and win in order to collar and claim it as his servant. Challenging a ryu at Dragon Springs made it easier for the god. The ryu was already cornered here and by honor must fight if challenged to do so. 

This tournament was held every few years. The Golden Ryu and Enma had created it for mutual benefit. After the tournament, all free ryus stayed at Dragon Springs to breed and find potential mates. Their numbers had decreased rapidly since the being of the Meikai war since they were in high demand for the fighting. They had been easy game to the gods when they gathered to breed, disrupting their reproduction cycles and decreasing their numbers even more. But now, thanks to the tournament, the gods let them be in peace while they stayed at Dragon Springs to breed. 

Several rounds of combat took place. Some ryus won, some lost. Inari watched it all with little interest. He didn't care much who won or lost, it was unimportant to him. 

When Enma called out for another combatant after a particularly blood match between Neptune and a blue water ryu, which the god won, Inari glanced over his shoulder at Aphrodite, Volcanus, and Aresism. They returned the look with gestures toward the center ring and he sighed out loud and reluctantly stepped forward. 

As he stood in the center of the room Inari turned to look at the ryu he meant to challenge. He supposed it wasn't a bad match up, the ryu was young but a black, which meant he had power. He might even be considered wise for trying to trap a young ryu who would doubtlessly grow rapidly in strength. However, he didn't much care to trap a ryu who was barely more than a cub. "You, black ryu. Tell me your name."

Everyone turned to look at the small ryu among the black clan. The taller young black ryu glared at Inari with cold eyes and placed a hand on the smaller ryu's shoulder.

"I am Suoh of the black," said the deep ryu voice. 

Inari was surprised that such a small ryu would have such depth to his voice. Ryu's voices in general were all full of strength and power, but it seemed odd for such a small body to have such a deep tone. 

"Suoh Ryu, I challenge you," called out Inari lifting one of his blades to point at the rye's chest. "If I win you must remove your mask and show me your face."

A low roar filled the room at Inari's reason for challenge.

"You may ask for whatever you please if you should win," said Inari.

The small ryu snorted in an amused fashion and gently pushed his partner's hand off with a small nod toward the tall black. Turning he walked forward to stand before Inari. "I ask for nothing," he said looking Inari up and down. "The trill of combat is all I want from you."

Inari wondered if the ryu was insulting him. He was a god, surly their was something more then combat the ryu's heart desired. With a snort of his own he dismissed the thought, it wasn't like the ryu was going to win anyway, but it wouldn't hurt to humor him. "Then you win either way don't you dragon?" 

The black ryu did not answer which irate him even more. Inari drew his twin blades and crouched down.

The black ryu made no move, just stood straight, arms crossed over his armored chest. Inari narrowed his eyes at the ryu. He was mocked him with that relaxed posture, there was no mistaking that.

"Any time," said Suoh.

Inari saw red. With a hiss he charged forward, once within reach of the insolent ryu he cut across with his right blade. Suoh Ryu stepped back out of its range arms still crossed, stepping lightly with his toes. Inari followed him forward and struck diagonal with his other blade. Suoh gather himself and flipped backwards to land on his toes and out of reach once more, arms still crossed.

"Are you planning on fighting or dancing with me, black ryu!?" growled Inari.

"A fight is a dance, silver fox god," said Suoh uncrossing his arms.

"Then dance, little ryu!" called Inari. The two moved about the floor Inari always on the offensive Suoh on the defensive. The black ryu twisted and turned out of the path of Inari's blades flipping and twisting gracefully on his toes. This truly was a dance to him. 

Inari summoned a plant at the ryu's clawed feet hoping to trip him up and stop those fluid twists. The slender ryu noticed his attach and jumped straight up, but not fast enough to avoid the plants that exploded into vines reaching up to snare him. 

Inari saw his chance and took it. He leapt up at the ryu, blade singing through the air. Suoh twisted his head to the side in an attempt to avoid the steel that sot him but, his position was poor and getting worse. The vines found and wrapped him. His arms and legs were seized and held as the fox god's blade struck.

There was a clang of metal on metal. Suoh ripped free from the vines to land in a crouched position his back to Inari, one hand clutching the side of his face. Inari landed soon after and turned to look at the crouched ryu a triumphant grin on his lips.

Suoh turned his head to look over his shoulder at Inari. The iron mask had a large crack up one side and as he shifted the crack grew bigger till half the mask crumbled away.

Inari took a step forward for a better look and watched as the black ryu turned and stood.

"You are not bad, fox god," said the ryu. He reached up and pulled the broken mask off his face. Two blazing red eyes pierced the fox god. Suoh's face is white with black markings. His nose button, lips small and full. Long slender horns jutted out from the wild riot of his hair on either side of his head and a short curved white horn stood on his forehead. Suoh was in Inari's opinion was downright adorable.

"You looked shocked, fox god," said Suoh. He reached up and began undoing the clasps that held on his armor.

"I wasn't expecting you to be so... so cute!" said Inari flashing the ryu a teasing smile.

The black ryu glared at Inari with hot red eyes finishing with the last strap holding his shoulder pads in place. The pads slid off the ryu's shoulders and fell with a crash causing a slight tremor to quake the room. Inari was nearly knocked off his feet more from surprise then anything else.

"W-what?" stammered the god looking at the armor at the ryu's feet. The ryu pulled off his breastplate and threw it aside making the room shake again.

"Dragon's steel," said Suoh.

Inari's eyes widened. Dragon's steel! It was a rarity by all standards. Dragon steel was made by the ancient dead silver ryu clan, who had been made legendary for their metal like skin and unique smithing skills. The ancient ryus had created a handful of master works: armor, weapons, and jewelry. They did this by melting their own scales with their hot breath and reshaping them into a desired object. The metal was impossibly strong, all but indestructible, but with one flaw. A portion the size of a coin weighed more than a hundred time its size in lead. Only an immensely strong creatures could wear or wield something make of Dragon's steel. 

Inari looked down at the breast and shoulder plates the ryu had been wearing trying to calculate in his mind just how much it must weigh.

"It seems you have gotten what you want," said Suoh twisting lightly on his toes, somehow making the move seem even more light, more graceful than before now that he wasn't weighed down. "You've seen my face," continued the ryu. "But, unfortunately, I haven't gotten what I want yet. Since you've proven yourself to be a tricky opponent I won't give myself a speed handicap." He pulled off the plain steel decorative arm and leg bands tossing them to join his armor and stood before Inari in nothing but a pair of short green shorts and a few pieces of jewelry. "I won't use my sword on you, fox god, that is all the handicap I will give you."

"You do not need a handicap for fighting me, ryu!" growled Inari.

The ryu smiled a all knowing turn of the lips and was simply gone the next moment.

Inari gasped and spun around, but too slowly as a kick connected with his back sending him tumbling forward. He skidded to a stop and got up with a grunt to look for the black ryu who stood across from him leg up in the air having not recoiled yet from the kick. The ryu slowly lowered his leg to balance lightly on his toes once more.

"I see you're very fast," said Inari.

"More then fast," said Suoh and blurred away. Inari's head snapped back and forth trying to keep up with the slender ryu's speedy moves as he leapt around him. A clawed hand came down to rake across his back going right through the armor he wore like it was make of tin. A fist connected with his jaw snapping his head back with a crack. And, a long slender wing dipped low and whipped Inari's feet out from under him. The fox god landed hard on his back, banging his head on the marble floor. 

Suoh leap right on top of the silver fox to perch on his chest. He crouched down over him and lifted Inari's head by his silver hair. "Now I am satisfied, fox god," purred the ryu and dropped his head to hit the floor again. 

Suoh hopped off the fallen god and bent to pick up his armor tossing it over his shoulder like a horse saddle. Inari sat up with as much dignity as he could muster and watched as the black ryu walk gracefully over to the ryu's side. He stopped before the the red line and glanced back at Inari. "I had fun fox god, we'll have to do this again someday," said the ryu with a grin before crossing the line.

"Defiantly," said Inari glaring coldly at the ryu's back.

***********

Korin stepped out of a room and closed the door behind him. In his hand he held the Ruffian Sphere. 

"Korin," said Genma, the earth elemental. The rock demon's eyes looked towards the door the tiger demon had just left. "The boy?"

"Taken care of," said Korin tossing the sphere in his hand. 

"I found one of Koenma's imp spies," said Genma. "I killed it, but Koenma will probably know where this place is soon."

"That is fine," said Korin grinning down at the sphere. "I have what I came to the Ningenkai for. Find Yoko and Misuki. We're leaving for the Makai's Crystal Caverns," said the tiger demon grinning wickedly. "Tell Misuki I wish to see her. Tell her I'll let her be the first to see Suoh free."

The rock demon glared at Korin. "What are you planning to do?"

"Don't you trust me, Genma?" He asked brushing past the demon to continue down the hall. "You should. Soon I'll be more powerful then Enma and I always remember those of use to me. If you no longer want to be a part of this stay here and deal with Koenma's detectives once they show. However, I doubt they'll be very understanding when they find out what I did to their friend." The tiger demon didn't wait for an answer just continued down the hall.

***********

Kurama reached out with his hands to feel for the small warm body that should have been there. He opened his eyes to look at the empty place next to him. "Hiei," said the redhead hugging a pillow and pondering the strange dream he'd had. Had it been a simple dream or past memories of him and the black ryu, Suoh? He could still remember in detail every graceful move, the ryu's piercing gaze and lean form: so very much like Hiei. He buried his face into the pillow and wished that it smelt of pine and other forest scents like his fiery lover.

Kurama's head came up as he detected loud footsteps running in his direction. Moments later, Yusuke barged into the room. "Kurama! We found where they are!" he shouted.

The fox was up in an instant. "Where?!"

"Come on! We've got to hurry before they figure out we're coming!" shouted Yusuke grabbing Kurama's arm and pulling him out of the room.

***********

Once again they were walking in the forest not far from Genkai's temple. They should have guessed that those youkai thieves would have a base somewhere in the area. 

"Just how powerful do you think this Korin guy is?" asked Kuwabara pushing a branch out of his way. It flew back to smack Yusuke in the face.

"Eek!" said the teen spitting out leaves. "How should I know? He can't be over B class if he's in the Ningenkai. I don't think those youkais are very powerful. They're just really sneaky and tricky."

Kurama was behind the two. He easily commanded the plant life around him to open and let him pass, hi thoughts however were lost on Hiei. What could those youkai's want with a half fire half ice demon that was the reincarnation of a black ryu? What was the connection between Hiei, the Mirror of UtterDark, Ruffian Sphere, and Ghost slayer? If what Koenma said was true, then why hadn't they gone after Yusuke who had also been a black dragon? They'd had Yusuke caught and tied up in their first attack, so why Hiei?

They finally spotted a wide cave entrance up ahead.

"Is that the place?" asked Kuwabara.

"Yah, that's it," said Yusuke. 

"How should we go in?" asked Kuwabara.

"Through the front door, of course," said Yusuke stepping out in the open and walking towards the cave's entrance.

"Ahhh!" said Kuwabara. "That's not the tactic I would have picked. Yusuke, matte yo!" 

The three walked into the cave to find a door carved in the back of it. "Okay, here goes," said Yusuke rolling up his sleeve. He drew back his fist and slammed it into the door causing it to go flying off its hinges. "Knock! Knock!" called the teen walking through the door frame's remains.

"Yusuke, a tiger with his tail on fire is quieter then you," said Kuwabara going in after his friend.

To their surprise no one was there to greet them.

"Where are they?" asked Kuwabara.

The all felt around with their sixth sense.

"Hiei," said Kurama. "I feel him in that direction," he said pointing down the hall.

"That's strange, he's the only youki I can feel," said Kuwabara rubbing his chin. "Do you think they left him here and ran away when they figured out we were coming?"

"I doubt it. Not after all the trouble they went through to get him in the first place," said Yusuke.

A cold shiver ran down Kurama's spine. He could fell Hiei's youki, but he couldn't feel Hiei. After he'd taken their relationship a step higher, he and Hiei had become more mentally aware of each other. They could often sense each other even when suppressing their powers and sometimes they could sense each other's emotions, but now... He was picking up nothing from the fire demon. 

"We get Hiei out first," said Yusuke. "Then we figure out where they are."

"Right," said Kuwabara.

They walked down the hall following Hiei's youki. For an underground cave the place was well shaped. It must have been carved out.

"Where are they?" grumbled Kuwabara under his breath. "This is too easy there has to be a catch."

Kurama couldn't help but mentally agree with his team mate, yes far too quiet.

They followed the hall down till they came to a closed door.

"He's in there," said Kuwabara. As the most spiritally advanced of them with his sixth sense, he could easily pick up the Koorime boy's dark fire ki through the door.

"Do you think it's a trap?" asked Yusuke.

Kurama's eyebrows forked down and stepping foreword he grabbed the doorknob. Yusuke and Kuwabara stepped back prepared incase something happened. Kurama slowly turned the knob and pushed the door open. Nothing happened.

The redhead's eyes widened as he spotted a familiar figure laying face down in the middle of a magic circle.

"Hiei!" called Kurama running into the room. Yusuke and Kuwabara followed looking for traps or demons.

The fox skidded to his knees and grabbed the small youkai to turn him over. "Hiei?" he called shaking as he touched the demon's pale cheek. "Hiei," he called again. 

The Koorime boy stared blankly forward, his eyes dull and unfocused. "Hiei!" shouted Kurama. He reached up and felt for a pulse and checked the Koorime's breathing. Hiei was fine, no cuts, no bruises... no marks of any kind. What the hell had happened to him?

After seeing no threats Kuwabara and Yusuke joined Kurama and the non-responsive fire demon. 

"What's wrong with him?" asked Yusuke looking at Hiei's blank lifeless eyes.

"I don't know," said Kurama panic starting to show in his voice. "I can't find anything wrong with him."

"Yo shrimp, wake up!" shouted Kuwabara shaking Hiei. The demon's head snapped back and forth, but he never blinked, never made any moves that showed he was even alive. "Wake up, I said!" shouted Kuwabara slapping him hard across the face. Nothing. "Oh god," said Kuwabara. "I don't feel anything from him. It's like he's dead... but still breathing."

Kurama pulled Hiei from Kuwabara's grip and crushed the small boy to his chest. "Hiei," he said into his hair voice cracking.

Kuwabara formed his sword and sliced through the chains on Hiei's wrists. "Let's get him out of here. Maybe Koenma knows what's wrong with him." He moved to take Hiei from Kurama, but the redhead refused, shaking his head against Hiei's spiky hair.

"I'll carry him," he said standing up with the petite demon in his arms. "He doesn't weigh that much. I can handle it."

Kuwabara clamped his mouth shut and nodded. Kurama's taking this so hard, they really must have been good-friends he reasoned with himself felling his teammates sadness. 

They moved to leave, but their path was blocked as solid rock covered the doorway.

"What?!" said Yusuke backing up. He turned his head and saw a large rock demon standing right behind him. "Shit!" he cursed trying to turn and face him, but the rock demon raised up one massive arm and struck Yusuke on the back of the head. The teen went flying forward to crash into a stone wall. He landed in a heap of loose rocks which covered him completely.

"Yusuke!" shouted Kuwabara reforming his sword. "Damn you! First Yukina, then Hiei, and now Yusuke! I've had enough of you!" shouted the carrot-top. He charged the rock demon and swung wildly at him. The rock demon was able to keep out of Kuwabara's reach for the most part. Little chips of rock were flying everywhere as Kuwabara's Rei ken buzzed past the demon.

"I'll cut you into gravel if I have to!" shouted Kuwabara. 

The rock demon drew back his hand and punched out at Kuwabara. His fist reformed into a spike and stabbed at the teen. Kuwabara was able to twist to the side the spike tore through this blue jacket and ripped his white undershirt. 

Kuwabara backed up cautiously and looked around. His eyes landed on the large stalactites hanging from the ceiling and with a roar he race at the earth elemental. The demon punched out at him again and Kuwabara jumped up on the large fist then leapt again above the demon. He giving a shout he sliced through several thick stalactites. They rained down on the rock demon and shattered him to pieces. 

"There! That's what you get for messing with Kazuma Kuwabara!" roared the carrot-top laughing. His laugh died in this throat as the broken pieces of rock began pulling back together to reform Genma. The Rock demon tested one of his new arms, now even bigger from adding the broken stalactites to his new body; his red eyes glowed.

"Damnit! What does it take to kill you?!" shouted Kuwabara. The rock demon drew back his fist and punched Kuwabara full in the chest. The carrot-top went flying back to slam into the stone wall, much as Yusuke had, only he hit with his back and not his front. Kuwabara coughed up blood and fell to his knees, clamping a hand over his mouth. 

The elemental started stalking towards him.

"Kuwabara! Go for the eyes!" shouted Kurama.

The rock demon laced its fingers together and raised them above his head. "If you can't beat me! Then how do you expect to beat Korin and save your friend?!" roared Genma. 

Kuwabara ground his teeth brought his sword up, leveling it at the demon's head. "Rei Ken Extend!" he shouted. The rei ken grew in length and ran straight through Genma's rocky head.

The rock demon quivered for a moment then fell to pieces. Laughter came from the demon's still-intact head. One red eye was gone, but the other still glowed faintly. "Not bad for a mere human."

"Damnit, you're still alive?!" shouted Kuwabara moving to step on the head.

"Wait!" called Kurama going over to Kuwabara and what was left of Genma Hiei cradled in his arms. "Tell me, what did you do to my friend?! What did you do to Hiei?!"

There was a rumble and Yusuke stood up from the pile of rubble he been buried under. "God, you guys make enough noise to wake the dead," he muttered rubbing his head.

"Took you long enough," said Kuwabara. 

"Answer me," said Kurama glaring death at the rock demon.

"I did nothing to your friend. Whatever is wrong with him is Korin's doing."

"Where is Korin?" demanded Yusuke.

"Gone."

"Gone where!?" shouted Yusuke picking up the head. "You'd better tell me before I bust you into a million pieces!"

The rock demon laughed.

"I'm serious!" shouted Yusuke tightening his grip on the rock.

"I know you are. Korin is mad. He wants to bring back a black ryu that's been sealed since the end of the Meikai wars. Do you have any idea just how powerful a ryu that old would be?" The rock demon laughed again.

"Suoh, you're talking about the black ryu Suoh, aren't you?" said Kurama.

"Yes, that's the one. They say that Suoh ryu was so powerful that even the gods feared him. Suoh's responsible for killing millions of the Meikai's soldiers and from what Korin has told me the ryu played a roll in the defeat of the king of the Meikai, Yakumo, at full power."

"Just how would he control something like that?" said Kuwabara.

"I don't know," said the rock demon. "Korin never told me how he planned on controlling Suoh. He's been obsessed with the black ryu since the day he saw him frozen in crystal."

"Saw him!" said Yusuke. "You mean that Suoh Ryu is alive and that Korin is going to wake him up!"

"Yes," said the demon. "He needed that boy to do it and I fear he'll use Misuki for some evil purpose. Children shouldn't suffer for power."

"Where? Where is Suoh Ryu sealed?" asked Yusuke.

"In the Crystal caverns of the Makai."

"What'll we do?" asked Kuwabara. "Should we go after them right now?" His eyes moved over to look at Hiei's blank face.

"We go back to the Reikai, we need to see to Hiei and hand his guy over to Koenma," said Yusuke tucking the head under his arm.

"Right," said Kurama turning and walking away with the Koorime in his arms. Hold on Hiei, hold on.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Yusuke and his team returned to the Reikai. After handing over Genma Botan was called to look at Hiei.

The blue-haired ferry girl entered the room with a smile which left her face as soon as she saw the Koorime boy. She ran over to Hiei.

"Botan, do you know what's wrong with him?" asked Yusuke.

Botan's lips trembled. She gently took hold of Hiei's head and looked straight into his blank eyes. "His soul is gone," she said quietly.

"Soul's gone, but he's still alive!" shouted Kuwabara. 

Botan reached up and closed Hiei's sightless eyes. "You can't be alive without a soul, Kuwabara," she said in a shaky voice. "Hiei's soul has been ripped from his body and unless we get it back he'll simply be a living corpse. We have to hurry, too, like when Yusuke was killed and given a chance to return. If Hiei's soul stays too long out of his body it will die."

"How long do we have?" asked Yusuke.

"I'm not sure. It's different for different kinds of beings. For Hiei I'd say one month."

"That's plenty of time to kick that tiger demon's tail and get Hiei's soul back. Don't worry," said Yusuke.

"We should get going to the Crystal Caverns to find Korin than," said Kuwabara.

"The Crystal Caverns!" shouted Botan. "You're not really planning to going 'there' are you?! You certainly can't go tonight, you'll freeze to death!"

"What?!" shouted Kuwabara.

"The Crystal Caverns are located at the Makai's North Pole, the coldest place in all of the Makai. You'd have to be an ice demon or a really powerful fire demon to go there at night."

"Great," growled Yusuke. "Just what we need... more delays. Are you telling us there is no way to survive the temperatures there at night?"

Botan nodded her head.

"Great, just when the shrimp would have been most useful," growled Kuwabara. The silence that followed was uncomfortable. "I'm sorry," said Kuwabara lowering his head. 

"You'd better get some rest then," said Koenma. "I'll arrange for the supplies you'll need. You can leave in the morning."

Kurama lowered his face so that his red bangs covered it. There was no way of going after Korin till the morning, but what if the demon was already at the Crystal Caverns? What was he planning on doing with Hiei's soul? "Oh god," said Kurama.

"What? What is it, Kurama?" asked Yusuke fearing the fox would lapse into another one of his visions. 

"I understand now what he's going to do. He's going to bring Suoh Ryu back by giving it back its soul; Hiei's soul."

"No! Is that possible?!" shouted Kuwabara. "I mean, if Hiei can't survive without his soul for over a month then how can Suoh survive without it for thousands of years?!"

"As I said Kuwabara, it's different for different beings," said Botan. "Although, thousands of years does seem a little far fetched."

"A little!" shouted Kuwabara.

"I guess it depends on what kind of seal was placed on Suoh Ryu. I can only think of one powerful enough to keep something alive for that long without a soul."

"What kind of seal?" asked Kurama.

"Enma-Daiou's seal. Only the King of the Dead can suspend a being's body for so long without a soul."

"Are you saying that Enma himself sealed Suoh Ryu?" asked Kuwabara.

Botan nodded. "Probably."

"And that Korin and his cronies are going to wake him up?!" shouted Kuwabara. "We'll all be dragon's chow!"

"Calm down, Kuwabara. This is Hiei were talking about," said Yusuke.

"Hiei! Hiei hates my guts! What do you think a Hiei dragon's going to do to me?!" Above Kuwabara's head, an image of a big black dragon with Hiei's head walked up to a chibi Kuwabara and breathed fire on him. The chibi Kuwabara blinked twice before turning to a pile of ash. The Hiei dragon smiled and held up two fingers in the victory sign. "We're doooooooooommmed!"

"Kuwabara!" shouted Yusuke grabbing him by the collar and slapping him across the face. "That's not going to happen! We're going to stop Korin before he gets anywhere near that dragon. You got that?!"

Kuwabara nodded his head. "Yes, I get ya, Yusuke."

"Good, now lets all get some rest. We'll need it for tomorrow. Come on, Kuwabara," said Yusuke, grabbing the carrot-top and dragging him out of the room.

"You'd better get some sleep too, Kurama," said Botan. "If you want, I'll watch Hiei for you."

"No," said Kurama shaking his head. "You get some rest, Botan. I'll go to sleep in a little bit. I just want to stay with him a little longer."

Botan stared at Kurama as he petted Hiei's spiky hair. "Just what's going on between you and Hiei anyway, Kurama?" she asked.

"What?" said Kurama feeling like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He looked down at his hand petting the fire demon's hair and laughed nervously. 

Botan smiled. "Don't worry, you don't need to tell me. Forget I asked," she said walking out of the room. "Good night," she said shutting the door.

"Damn it, all the cute ones are gay!" Kurama heard a muffled voice say behind the door.

Kurama sweatdropped.

"Hiei would kill me now if he could," said Kurama. The redhead sighed and looked down at the small Koorime. He looked like he was asleep. "Hiei." He leaned down to whisper into the demon's ear. "I just let out our secret to Botan, the motor mouth, of all people. Won't you wake up and threaten to kill me or call me a baka kitsune?"

There was no response from the Koorime boy, only gentle, even breaths.

Kurama's lids dropped sadly. He curled up behind the fire demon, wrapping his arms around the warm body to spoon up against him. "That's okay, you can do it later, when you wake up," murmured Kurama sleepily into the boy's neck. "Good night, love," he said before succumbing to sleep.

***********

It, that which was once Hiei, moved about its round prison. It had no single body, shape, or name. It had been many things throughout time, but always it had the fox. Where was the fox? Dreaming again. It could feel that the sweet redhead was with one of its old bodies now. What was the redhead dreaming of this time? Last time it had been an old life of many years long gone. What had its name been then? Suoh? Yes, it had been Suoh then. 

The sphere around it seemed to shrink in size and it became hard to think of anything but that long-ago life. Why that life when there'd been so many happier ones, ones where it had gotten the chance to live till the end with the fox? It didn't want to think about the pain of its first life; a life still not completed. The sphere tightened and the soul took on leathery wings, a tail, sharp clawed hands and feet, and a slender build. It was in this form again, just as it had been forced to do when it first entered the sphere. Of course, it had to take on many other forms before the sphere had found the one it thought it should wear. The soul wondered why. Why this form? The fox wouldn't know it in his form, nor would it know the fox if it completely retook this shape. The fox currently loved that small form that he now held to his chest while he slept not the form that the sphere wanted it to take. The soul fought back against the sphere, trying to make more room, but the sphere was stronger and he was Suoh Ryu once more. 

Suoh had the feeling that he had been in this situation before, that the sphere had once held him as it did know. 

With the shape came the memories and thinking of Suoh. This wasn't so bad. These memories were nice: he was with loved ones, family, and his fox. Suoh Ryu gave in to the sphere and let it play back that memory. He curled up in the middle of the sphere and wrapped his wings and tail around himself. What would the fox think of this memory Suoh wondered as it consumed him?

***********

Suoh Ryu dumped his armor on the ground and picked up the broken pieces of his mask. "Damn, look what he did to it!" said the ryu running a finger over the broken edges. "It's a piece of junk now," growled the ryu and tossed it over his shoulder.

"Ouch!" shouted a voice behind him. Suoh turned to see Rouin, the other young black ryu rubbing his head. "Suoh, is that anyway to treat your mate?" asked Rouin.

Suoh's white cheeks colored pink and he turned around. "We're not mates, Rouin."

"Yet," said the black ryu with a grin. He walked behind Suoh and knelt down. He wrapped an arm around the smaller ryu's waist and pulled him back against him. "We can change that whenever you're ready," he said licking the smaller ryu's ear. 

"Don't Rouin! You know I'm not ready to have cubs yet. I just turned old enough to come to Dragon Springs!" said Suoh pushing against Rouin's chest. "If you want a cub so bad you take a female form and I'll do you the favor."

"What?! No way! You'd look way cuter as a female then I would," said Rouin stroking Suoh's flat stomach.

Suoh snorted and pulled out of Rouin's grip. "You're in heat. It's pointless to try and have a conversation with you."

"Oh, come on, Suoh. You know you're the cute one. Even that silver fox god thought so," said Rouin making little hearts with his fingers in the air.

"Don't you bring that up!" shouted Suoh. "You may be stronger than me, but I can still give you a run for your den of gold."

Rouin laughed. "I bet you could," he said running an eye up Suoh's lean form. "Suoh, I know this match is arranged, but you don't have to be so stubborn."

"I'm not being stubborn," said Suoh sitting down with his arms and legs crossed, a cute pout on his lips. "I just don't felt like being a breeder dragon."

Rouin moved to pull Suoh into another embrace, burying his face into the smaller Ryu's hair. "The elders are going to be disappointed that we didn't consummate our partnership. You know they're trying to keep the black dragon line going."

"They never even asked us," said Suoh. "I can't really think of you as a mate, Rouin. You've been my friend for so long. It just feels weird," said Suoh rubbing against Rouin's chest. 

"It might in the beginning, but I'm sure we'll grow to accept and perhaps enjoy ourselves. I do think I will enjoy coupling with you, Suoh," breathed Rouin heavily before biting gently at one of Suoh's long elfish ears, the smaller ryu let a low groan escape his lips at the contact. Rouin trailed his fingertips lightly up and down Suoh's arms before griping them and pushing his betrothed gently onto to the ground. Leaning down he began kissing and nipping up and down the side of the younger ryu's neck. 

"Rouin," Suoh groaned through a haze of pleasant sensations spiking up and down his body. Rouin was a very powerful ryu it was surprising sometimes how gentle he could be. Strong hands ran over his flesh in soft caress, making Suoh purr low in his throat. The purr cut off just as suddenly as it as started when those wonderful hands left him, replaced with the sound of rustling fabric; Suoh blinked open deep ruby eyes. The sash around the taller black ryu's waist was undone and his jacket was slipped off his broad shoulders. Rouin moved to press tight to Suoh, who's eyes widened at the feel of bare scales on bare scales. Leaning foreword the taller black's lips moved towards the smaller's.

"Stop!" shouted Suoh twisting his face to the side. "I'm not even in a female form!"

Rouin pulled back, realizes that Suoh was trembling ever so slightly. The small rye's scent held the beginning whiff of arousal, but the rest spoke another tale: Suoh Ryu was afraid. Rouin thought about teasing the other black a bit; after all, it took a lot to make a black show fear, but he decided it really wasn't a laughing matter. "Suoh, sometimes you just make me so... frustrated," said Rouin getting off the smaller ryu.

"Then go cool down. We're at a spring after all," said Suoh. 

"That I will," said Rouin. He pulled his jacket all the way off, then stripped off his pants. He took great care in taking off his jewelry, setting it down in a neat pile. Dragons were known for their love of treasure. They knew every piece in their dens and could tell if something was missing from a coin to a crown. 

Rouin waded into the spring Suoh had put his armor down by until he came to the deeper part and then dove under. He came up a moment later, his wild spiky hair plastered to his face, neck, and shoulders. 

Suoh had to admit to himself that Rouin was a handsome ryu. A bit manly, but quite a well put together piece of dragon meat. Rouin was also probably right about not making a good mother ryu. But, would Suoh? Suoh shook his head, unsure of the answer, besides he still thought of Rouin as a friend and it was no secret that the tall black wanted another. 

"You can go to Chi if you want," said Suoh not looking at Rouin. 

"Suoh," said Rouin staring a long time at the smaller ryu, water dripping from his hair. "You know I can't. Chi's a red earth dragon. We're not the same color or even the same element."

"But you want to, don't you," said Suoh turning to look at Rouin. 

Rouin sighed deeply. "I'll be honest with you, Suoh. Being paired with you feels strange to me too; you're like a younger sibling to me in many ways. But, that will change you'll see. I'll make you my mine and I don't think I'll regret it, but...." The black ryu paused and looked at the sky. "What I feel for is Chi is just so-so- ahhhhh! I can't even describe it! All Chi ever does if beat on me for crying out loud," growled the black ryu messing up his own hair.

Suoh Ryu laughed softly at the wet ryu. "You must love that red ryu. Chi's nowhere near as powerful as you and yet Chi's always the one beating you up."

"Suoh!" growled Rouin. "Ah, hell! Let's just forget all that and enjoy our time here. We can always figure it out another day," said Rouin. He flapped his large wings splashing water all over the once dry Suoh. "If we're not going to breed then get your tail in the spring, little ryu. Or do I have to come out there and throw you in?"

"Hn!" said Suoh pulling his wet bangs out of his face. "You could have just asked. Didn't even give me a chance to get the rest of my stuff off," grumbled the ryu before pulling off the different pieces of jewelry all over his body. He'd just finished and was about to pull off his green shorts when he looked behind him to see Rouin looming over him. 

Rouin made a grab for Suoh, but the smaller Ryu was fast enough to twist out of his reach. "You look 'hot' little fire ryu, I think you're the one who needs to cool off!" laughed Rouin running after the fleeing black ryu. 

Several ryus watched in shock as a small black ryu in a pair of green shorts ran by with a taller naked black ryu close behind him. 

"Cubs these days. They never take breeding seriously," commented one orange ryu to another.

Suoh turned a corner and looked around for a place to hide, but there weren't many. Dragon Springs was on a rocky mountain with over a hundred large springs scattered all over it. Some of the land was covered in thick patches of plant life, but unfortunately Suoh wasn't at one of those areas.

"Gotcha!" shouted Rouin jumping on the small ryu. With a cry Suoh and Rouin tumbled headfirst into one of the springs. They both came up gasping for breath. Rouin caught his first, then grinned at his gasping partner. Suoh saw the look Rouin was giving him and tried to make a break for it, but he failed to get out of the taller ryu's reach in time. Rouin grabbed Suoh by the horns and pushed him under water. Suoh's arms and wings flailed madly as he tried to escape Rouin's grip.

Rouin laughed, but was suddenly smacked away with a, "Rouin no baka!"

The black ryu skipped across the water to crash into a boulder.

Suoh popped out of the water with a gasp for air. Coughing, he looked over his shoulder at his savior. "Chi!" 

"Rouin!" growled Chi marching over to the ryu who was still plastered upside down against the now cracked boulder.

"Oh, hi Chi," said Rouin waving at her. The ryu in female form grabbed Rouin and shook him. 

"What's the idea of chasing poor Suoh around like a dog in heat?! If Suoh doesn't want you then you leave him alone!" shouted Chi shaking him with each word.

"I wasn't trying to do anything!" protested Rouin as his head snapped back and forth. "I was just playing. Really!"

"Don't worry, Chi, he understands that I don't want a cub yet," said Suoh. He pulled off his wet shorts and flung them on shore. 

Chi looked at the dazed black ryu and with a snort released him to slump against the bolder.

"Suoh," called a gentle voice and Suoh looked over his shoulder to see a naked white ryu in female form. He hair was long and black, pure white feathered wings sprouted from her back. 

"Sunoo," said Suoh opening his arms to her. Sunoo giggled and slid off the rock she'd been perched on to embrace him. 

"I haven't seen you in so long," said the she-ryu. 

"Ahh, twins," said Chi playing with the still dazed Rouin's hair.

Rouin shook his head to clear it. "Twins?" he said looking at the two. "But, they were born to different ryu clans."

"They have the same parents and were born on the same day. Ahh, that's true love, for both partners to give and receive. I want to have cubs," said Chi sighing.

"Wish Suoh over there thought the same. I can't get the little ryu to give it up," said Rouin.

"With you for a mate, I can't blame him," said Chi.

"Ah, you don't really mean that, do you Chi," asked Rouin. 

The red ryu stuck her tongue out at Rouin in reply. 

Suoh pressed his face into the side of his twin's neck as Sunoo did the same, both inhaled deeply scenting each other. They may have been born from different ryus- he by a black ryu, she by a white one- but they were still twins. Both dragon twins glanced at Chi and Rouin as they began to fight, throwing taunts at each other.

"Let's leave them alone," said Sunoo and pulling her twin away. Suoh didn't need any encouragement, not with Chi and Rouin's voices beginning to rise. Quickly he followed after the white ryu in female form till they arrived at a quiet unused spring near the edge of Dragons Springs. Sunoo climbed a tall rock and jumped diving gracefully into the water her long black hair flowing behind her. She hit with almost no splash and moments later rose shaking her glossy black head of hair. "Suoh, come swim with me!" she called. 

Suoh smiled and climbed the same rock. He dove close to her causing a massive wave of water to splash over his twin. Sunoo squealed in mock fright which ended in a musical bubble of laughter. Suoh popped back up and grabbed her about the waist. Both ryus laughed and began a water fight, old enough to be called adults, but both still young in mind and body.

***********

Inari frowned as Aresism and Volcanus continued to laugh at him.

"Oh, shut up!" shouted Inari.

"He got you good," said Volcanus.

"That little black ryu is stronger then he looks... or maybe you're weaker then we thought," said Aresism.

Inari growled at them. He was a young god. Younger then Aphrodite, Volcanus, and Aresis, who weren't that old themselves. He had yet to achieve his full power, it would be many years before he did.

With a huff Inari turned and began walking away.

"Where you going?!" called Volcanus.

"Going to watch the pretty ryus have fun together?" said Aresism. He looked over at the purple ryu that has standing silently with head bowed a few steps away.

"I don't take pleasure in such things. Not like you do, Aresism," snapped Inari. 

Aresism shrugged and pulled the purple ryu to his chest. "Your loss. Ryus can be very entertaining beasts," said Aresism stroking Raikou's long hair.

Inari looked away with disgust. "I'm just going to get some air," he said before walking away.

Inari left the hall of challenge not even glancing at the breathtaking pieces of artwork that hung on the walls. He couldn't get the image of that poor broken purple ryu out of his head. He was immortal, mortal creatures were supposed to be his playthings. Why then, did he feel so for that purple ryu? His thoughts wandered to the black ryu that had defeated him this morning. What had it called itself? Suoh, that was it. He'd never seen a creature quite like Suoh. "The product of the unity of a white snow dragon and a black fire dragon," said Inari under his breath. That would produce a unique cub. 

Inari continued to think about the mysterious black ryu. He replayed their fight again in his head so that he would be better prepared for next time. Next time? What, I'm already planning to challenging Suoh again? The black ryu had defeated him so easily, it would take him many years of training to become strong enough to defeat a dragon as powerful as Suoh. 

Inari's eyebrows forked down. What if Aresism challenged Suoh? He may never get his rematch with the ryu if Aresism took a shine to him. The god of war went through dragon mounts like a drunk through wine. Maybe Suoh would be the prefect ryu that Aresism had been looking so long for. The idea of Aresism doing the same things to Suoh as he'd done to the wind ryu, Raikou, seemed wrong to Inari. Suoh had a spirit that burned he could see it in his eyes. He had a feeling the petit ryu would die before he would break as Raikou had. 

The silver fox god's ears perked up at the sound of water and laugher. His curiosity got the better of him as he peered through some brush to see a beautiful white ryu sitting on a rock, giggling to herself. The white ryu wore a female shape, obviously, she wished to attract a mate. Inari looked about for the second voice wondering if it was the white ryu's courtier.

Out of the water burst a black ryu, its wings spread out to their full-length. Small streams of water ran from them to rain down on the sculpted body they branched from. Inari swallowed the gasp he'd been about to make: Suoh Ryu! The small black ryu sank back down into the water and swam over to the white ryu. 

"Suoh?" asked the white ryu. "Why don't you want any cubs yet?"

Suoh tossed his spiky hair and ran a hand through the longer hairs at the nape of his neck. "I just don't want any yet." He swam over to rocky cliff where a small waterfall beat down. He climbed out of the water and ducked under it letting the water run down his lean form. "I'm not like you, Sunoo. I want to live free with no bindings, no responsibilities. Only my skills and cunning to help me. I want challenge, excitement, danger. Not cubs." he added with disgust.

Sunoo giggled at him. "You are so wild, my twin. And you're right. We 'are' very different. I want to love and be loved back," she said softly stroking her wet hair. "I want to live in peace with my love and raise many cubs. That is why I wear this form," she said looking down at her soft curves. "I desire an end to the fighting and a return to the days of old. Mother ryu told me that when she was young whenever dragons gathered together they blocked out the sun with their bodies. That the sky would be filled with all colors of the rainbow. It must have been so beautiful, so very grand." She lowered her head. "Have we decreased so many in number? Do the gods wish to end our kind with their games?"

Suoh turned his head to look at her over his shoulder, water running down his face looking oddly like tears. "It's not all the gods doing. It's the Meikai too. We fight them just as the gods do and many of us have fallen at their hands."

"Why do we fight them?" she asked still stroking her shiny black hair. "What is the point of war?"

Suoh closed his eyes and leaned against the rocky face of the cliff. "I don't know, Sunoo. Perhaps it's fighting for something you think is worth protecting?"

Sunoo turned and looked at her twin over her shoulder. "And you? What do you fight for, Suoh?"

Suoh frowned. "You are asking me some pretty deep questions, dear sister. I can truly not answer your last one. I will know what it is I fight for when I need to know."

Inari listened as the two powerful voices speak. He closed his eyes hearing the deep rumble of Suoh's voice and the gentle purr of Sunoo's. So they were twins. Aphrodite didn't mention Suoh had a twin. Both dragons were unique in their appearances, very pretty to look at. He found his eyes running up Suoh's lean body, noting the barely contained power of the black ryu's muscles, the shiny black scales that caught the light and threw it back, and pale white under belly and inner thighs. He breathed out a sigh as the black ryu flexed his wings still leaning into the fall's shower.

Suoh's sensitive ears heard the soft breath over the roar of water. He broke off a piece of the rocky cliff he leaned against and threw the rock in the direction the sound had come from.

Inari fell flat on his back as a rock came sailing through the air and smacked him right between the eyes. He rubbed madly at his forehead cursing loudly. Once he pulled back his hands he saw two very wide-eyed ryus staring back at him with confused faces.

Inari felt the heat run to his face. He'd been caught peeking! How very ungod-like of him.

Without a word Suoh grabbed his twin's arm and pulled her to the cliff pointing to tell her she should climb up. She did as he directed, once she was midway up Suoh started after her. He glanced over his shoulder at the embarrassed god and raised an eyebrow at him. Shaking his head Suoh Ryu finished his climb and vanished from Inari's sight.

Alone the fox god slapped himself across the face. He was spending too much time around Aresism. The god of war's perversion was starting to rub off on him.

Inari got up and dusted off his armor. He growled and kicked the rock that Suoh had thrown at him. He was going to make that little ryu pay at the next gathering of challenge!

***********

"Korin-sama!" called Misuki cuddling closer to Yoko as they walked through the icy wind of the Makai's North Pole. "Korin-sama! It's too cold here! We'll freeze to death if we don't find some shelter soon. What if Yoko gets tired!?"

The red Youko did look a little worn both from her earlier fight with Koenma's detectives and from having to generate enough heat to keep him, Misuki, and herself from freezing solid.

"She'll last," said Korin turning to look forward. "We're almost there."

The bunny demon shivered and followed the tiger demon. She had been so excited earlier when Korin had told her they were going to see his ryu. Her excitement had died once she learned where Korin's ryu was. "Yoko-san," said Misuki. "Where is Genma-san? Why didn't he come with us?"

Yoko frowned. Indeed, why hadn't Genmna come with them? And what did Korin do with that little Reikai detective they'd gone through so much trouble to get? She had thought she knew all of Korin's plans, but obviously he hadn't told her everything. She would continue to follow him as she had. She loved Korin and he loved her that was all the truly mattered. And, when they awakened Suoh they would have enough power to conquer the Reikai, Ningenkai, and even perhaps the Makai. 

She smiled into the fur she had wrapped around her mouth. She would have everything she ever desired at her fingertips. No one could defeat the power of an ancient black ryu, at least not any more. Once, long ago, fights among creatures as powerful as Suoh were common, but now most battles didn't come close to the kind of destructive capabilities the beasts of old had. The Ningenkai had all but lost its strength after the Meikai war, the Reikai hoarded most of its power, and the Makai's power was divided. No, there wasn't a force alive today that could with stand an assault by an ancient dragon on the rampage. 

"Yoko!" whimpered Misuki at her side. "It's so cold. Where is Genma? I miss him."

"He'll probably join us tomorrow. Have patience, Misuki."

"We're there!" called Korin, standing at the mouth of a cave.

Yoko and Misuki headed over to him and together they entered the Crystal Caverns.

"Wow!" said Misuki in delight as Yoko created a ball of red fire to make some light. The light caused the cave's crystal walls to reflect back a rainbow of colors. "It's so beautiful," she laughed running down the hall. It was still cold inside, but it was tolerable even for a human. Misuki ran down the crystal tunnel and gasped in awe as she came to its end. The tunnel branched off to a temple, with icy pillars and ice statues of dragons and humanoid figures. Crystal grew all over the temple walls. Once Yoko reached the tunnel's opening with her ball of fire the whole place lit up as the light reflected back across the crystals; nothing was in shadow. 

The place was actually a large cavern with a temple made of solid ice at its center.

Misuki walked toward the temple as if in a daze. It was all so grand and beautiful. She never would have dreamed of such a place. "It looks like a palace," she breathed.

"No, Misuki. It's a tomb," said Korin walking past her. "Suoh Ryu's icy tomb." He turned to her with a grin. "Did not you wish to see him?"

"Yes!" said Misuki in delight. 

Korin grinned. "Yoko, go check the place out make sure nothing is living in here." The red Youko frowned, but did as she was told. Korin turned back to Misuki. He dug in his pocket and pulled out a small mirror. "I'll let you be the first to see Suoh free. All you have to do is this: tomorrow night, when the three moons of the Makai are full, catch the rays of moonlight on this mirror's surface and ask it to release Suoh Ryu from Enma's seal."

Misuki's eyes widened as she took the mirror. "Is this mirror magic?" she asked looking at her reflection in it. 

Korin grinned. "Yes it is. It will grant your wish."

Misuki smiled at the mirror. "I will, Korin-sama. Tomorrow night I'll ask the mirror to free your ryu." She turned and bounced away looking excited and pleased with herself.

Korin laughed low to himself at the stupid blond. Of course, she didn't know that it was the Mirror of UtterDark and that it would take her life in exchange for breaking the seal on Suoh. The Mirror was the only thing Korin could think of that would be powerful enough to break Enma's seal, the most powerful seal there was; powerful enough to keep a black dragon alive for thousands of years without its soul. 

Korin walked towards the white temple running a hand over one of the smooth white pillars of ice tracing the ancient writing on them. This was the place he had learned the story of the Meikai war and of Suoh Ryu. It was quite a tragic story really, it would have moved him if he had a heart to move. Korin walked down the dark hall of the white temple. The light of Yoko's fire didn't enter the temple as if the seal prevented even outside light from reaching Suoh. Korin pushed open the ice doors of Suoh's tomb and walked in. Light showered down on him. There was no source there was simply light. This room was always bathed in light. 

His purple eyes landed on the lone figure of the room, incased in transparent crystal: Suoh Ryu. The black ryu knelt on the floor, chains and shackles ran from his slender limbs to the walls strung all over the chamber. This was Suoh's resting-place. 

Korin walked up to the large crystal that contained Suoh and placed a hand on its glassy surface. He could feel the power of Enma's seal run through his body. He removed his shaky hand from the crystal's face.

"Soon, Suoh. Soon you will belong to me," smiled Korin. He raised a hand and stroked the surface of the crystal before Suoh's bowed head.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kurama yawned and rubbed at one of his eyes before pulling on a thick fur coat. 

"You look tired," commented Kuwabara tugging on a pair of fur-trimmed boots.

"I had the strangest dream last night," said Kurama. "I dreamed that everyone was a dragon running around without any clothes on. Yusuke kept trying to sleep with Hiei and I was caught peeking on Hiei and I think Yukina taking a bath together," said Kurama scratching his chin.

"What?! Yukina-san and Hiei! Taking a bath TOGETHER!" raved Kuwabara

"Calm down, Kuwabara," said Kurama waving a hand at him. "I'm not sure it was Yukina. The girl's hair was black, not blue, and she appeared to be a white dragon not a Koorime. Besides, Kuwabara-kun, it was just a dream.... I think."

Kuwabara seemed only slightly appeased by Kurama's reply, he continued to grumble under his breath while he finished pulling on his weather gear.

"Ready?" called Yusuke shouldering his rather large pack.

Kurama and Kuwabara nodded and wordlessly collected the rest of their gear to follow after their team leader.

"Okay, listen up you guys!" shouted Botan. She was sitting on her oar in her traditional pink kimono. "The Crystal Caverns are at the dead center of the Makai's North Pole, but they're really hard to find because there are no land marks at the pole. It's just white terrain for as far as the eye can see. You need to make sure you're going in the right direction or you can get lost for days out there. Keep track of your distance so you know where to stop and start your search for the cavern."

"Is their anything special about these caverns we should know?" asked Kurama.

"They are said to be forbidden grounds by the gods. Few ever journey to them. It's a dangerous trek out in the middle of nowhere. I've never heard of any treasure being buried there either so the place should be mostly deserted."

"How long a trek will this be?" asked Kuwabara. 

"A days journey," said Botan.

"A whole day!" shouted Kuwabara.

"Isn't there a faster way?" asked Kurama. "With Korin's ability to open portals he may already be there."

"I'm sorry," said Botan bowing her head. "There is no faster way available to use."

"We better get going then. The sooner we start the sooner we'll get there," said Yusuke.

Botan nodded and opened a portal for them. "Be careful," she said as they entered. "And, good luck!"

***********

Yoko entered the temple and found Korin lying on the floor near Suoh. The tiger demon was playing with the Ruffian sphere in his hands, twirling, rolling, and tossing it lightly in the air. a very pleased look was painted on his face.

"Did you spend the night in here?" asked Yoko moving over to him. "You must have been cold," she murmured sliding down beside him and pressing herself against his side. "If you'd called me, I could have kept you warm," her voice held much promise to it and for added affect she tilted her head up to gently bite one of his white and black stripped ears. She releasing it she leaned back to look Korin in the face. "What now, Korin? What's the next step to your plan?"

"We wait," he said his eyes had never once left the sphere.

"Wait? Wait for what?" asked Yoko giving up on her seductive posing, since it wasn't having any affect, to sit up straight. 

"You'll see," said Korin grinning. "Don't worry, my pet, I have everything under control," he said finally turning his head to regard her. "This night Suoh Ryu shall be mine."

Yoko smiled and leaned back in to kiss him on the lips. "I can't wait, Korin."

***********

The soul flapped its wings and leapt from one side of the sphere to another. It had been unable to form any other shapes but that of Suoh Ryu for hours and had finally given up trying. It was Suoh now and there was nothing it could do to change that. Not that it dislike this particular form in any way or fashion, but it did come with some discomforts. Namely worries and wondering thoughts. 

Where were Inari, Kogare, and little Kaoru? The soul was lonely and tired of its plain prison: it wanted out, but there were no doors, no exits, no escape. It was trapped.

It stopped its restless roaming of the sphere and sat down cross-legged in the middle. The sphere tugged at its memories again as it'd been doing not stop for the last couple hours. Suoh was under the impression that it seemed to delight in rummaging though his head, not that he didn't take some pleasure in reliving some of those memories, but they did have their… discomforts. The Ryu spirit snorted, the damn thing was giving him a headache with its constant prodding, why fight it? Looking at old memories was far more entertaining then pacing around in his empty prison of boredom.

Relaxing his form the ryu lay back to curl up on the bottom of the sphere, burring his face into his arms. He could almost smell and feel the soft texture of that silky silver hair....

***********

Out in the blaring blankness of the Makai's North pole Kurama froze in his tracks.

"Kurama? What's wrong? Why did you stop?" asked Kuwabara who had been walking a step in front of the red head.

Kurama's green eyes stared blankly ahead focused on something only he could see. The endless plains of white were lost to him as his vision swam and faded from white to black. Another time, another place, another world that was and was not his waited to regret him. 

***********

Inari stood, his silver eyes fixed on the roof where ryus of all colors leapt down to land gracefully on the aqua stone floor.

Where are you little black thought Inari restlessly scanning the pack. I've been training so very hard for this day. You won't find me an easy victory this time. 

The cocky god was very sure of himself now. He would defeat Suoh Ryu. After much consideration he had decided to make the ryu his mount. After all, he needed a reason to challenge the ryu again and Suoh would fit the roll quit nicely. Yes, he could see himself, Inari, the silver fox god, riding into battle on the back of a midnight black fire ryu. One of the untamable beast of legends. Oh, the fear the sight would inspire in his enemies... He rather liked the thought. 

His hand wandered down fingers sliding over the silver collar that hung from his belt. The simple solid band was an extension of his will. Any ryu that wore it would follow him loyally till death, the ring of cold metal left no room for disobedience. He would collar Suoh now while he was young and still hadn't reached his full potential. It would be an easy victory for him one that would give him a valuable servant who would only grow stronger with the passage of time. 

"You look eager," said Aresism standing off to the side. The purple ryu was now gone. Inari had seen it enter from the roof awhile ago with the rest of its clan. An ugly scar ran down one eye and over its nose, a wound received in the battle that had nearly crippled it. Thus Aresism was forced to let it go or go into battle without a ryu while waiting for it to heal.

"I plan on issuing a challenge," said Inari hand petting the hilt of one sword. 

"You've improved greatly since last time," stated Volcanus looking at Inari's silver aura.

"Will you be challenging Suoh again, dear Inari?" smiled Aphrodite as if she knew some kind of secret that no one else did.

"Indeed," said Inari. "I will make that ryu mine."

"Oh, so you've had an eye on him too?" said Aresism. 

Inari spun on him and narrowed his eyes at the god of war.

"I had considered the ryu as a mount," said Aresism. "He's a bit young, but with a little training he might make an interesting mount ." The wicked grin that flashed on the war god's lips spoke of a double meaning to his words.

"I claim right of challenge this day," growled Inari.

Aresism simply smiled. "Very well, I'll hunt the little ryu after the challenge then or perhaps the other young black," he said with a considering look on his face. "They both have potential. Although, the smaller one is prettier to look at."

Inari felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He didn't want to fight someone as powerful Aresism for Suoh Ryu, but he wasn't about to give in to the war god, he was a prideful and stubborn creature. "You think you can catch Suoh? Not if he stands by my side as my mount this day."

Aresism smirked. "We'll see, he is a black. And no black as yet been mounted by one of our kind, remember that Inari, there is a reason it is so."

Inari frowned at the war god, was Aresism mocking him, or giving warning? His train of thought was broken as he caught the flap of a black wing out of the corner of his eyes. Turning his head he watch the black ryu clan descend and join their brethren. 

The latest new on the black was they'd lost another one of their kin to a battle against the Meikai. A very messy destructive battle that had created no less then three lakes and one small mountain range in the Ningenkai. 

The black ryu clan was decreasing in numbers too fast for them to ever hope of recovering. Inari briefly wondered if it was right to continue to hunt the blacks with so few left. But, the blacks would always be hunted, their beauty, their power was well sot after. The only reason a god had never collared a black was because they welcomed death before surrender. If a black lost a fight, he was dead, that was their nature. 

Inari's eyes found and locked on the form of Suoh Ryu. The little ryu did not wear armor this time; the only real protection he had on was a belt with hip guards on it: one in the front and one on either side of his hips. Under that was a plain white loincloth forked in the back for his tail. Of course, the ryu wore several pieces of jewelry like the rest of his kin, dragons did so love shiny things.

After the ryus had all arrived the Golden Ryu once again asked if the rules of their agreement were the same. And Enma once again agreed that they were.

The challenges began: some quick and over fast, others long and bloody. Ryus fought, ryus won or lost. It was as it had always been.

After seven fights, two won by ryus, five by gods when Enma call out for another challenge Inari stepped forward. "Suoh Ryu!" he challenged seeking out the small ryu and locking gazes with him.

Suoh smiled and stepped forward.

"Suoh, I challenge you for your freedom."

Suoh smirked. "Do I not, silver fox, get to ask a request of you if I should win as you so generously did in our last match?" 

Inari frowned and thought about it. He did not have to give Suoh a request, there was no reason she should, but he would humor the ryu; after all, he did not plan to lose.

"You may ask a favor if I should lose," said Inari.

Suoh's grin widened. "Very well, silver fox god, if I should win this match I want your silver mane." 

Inari was shocked. His mane? The black ryu wanted his hair? "May I asked why you make such a request?"

"Once you challenged me for the right to see my face. I see no reason why my request is so different. Ryus like to collect pretty things."

Inari grinned wondering if that was a complement. He was very vain, and had a right to be since he was beautiful beyond words; his mane was one of his best features. 

"Very well little ryu, your freedom or my hair," said Inari crouching down.

The ryu drew his weapon, a bladeless sword, and crouched down as Inari had done.

Inari tensed and charged forward raising one of this twin-blades to strike at the ryu's shoulder. Suoh raised the sword hilt and before Inari's slender blade could reach him and slice into flesh, a massive blade of ever-changing colors of fire formed from the hilt and stopped Inari's short.

A fire sword, a magic weapon that drew power from its wielder. For the most part the fire was black, but would flicker orange, purple, and red from time to time, an appropriate weapon for the pretty little ryu. 

"Yah!" shouted the black ryu, pushing Inari away with his blade. He would have to be careful, Suoh far out did him in physical strength. 

Suoh blurred to the side and Inari turned to meet him. His twin-swords clanged loudly as they struck repeatedly at Suoh, who managed to block or dodge them all with his one sword. The twin blades crossed and came down at the same time. Suoh's met them in the middle where they strained against each other. Suoh growled low in his throat and a black wing whipped around to strike him on the side breaking their stalemate. Inari realized just how useful those wings were. It was like the ryu had four arms to attack with while he only two. 

Suoh leapt up and dropped into a roll coming up right under him. The ryu's leg kicked Inari's feet out from under him, the other clawed foot snapped out to latch on to one of Inari's ankles. 

Inari fell to the side and looked over his shoulder at the grinning ryu balanced on one foot. With a grunt Suoh snapped the foot holding Inari's ankle up. Inari was flung into the air where he spun in a complete circle before gravity began pulling his body back down. He expected to hit the ground hard, but clawed feet cushioned his fall. He looked down into the mischievous eyes of Suoh Ryu- now lying on his back with Inari held up in the air on his feet. The sharp claws of the ryus feet dug into Inari's armor and made it impossible for him to wiggle free. The ryu laughed and began to spin Inari on his feet like an acrobat would a beam.

Damn it! Inari realized that the ryu was playing with- no mocking him! He called on his powers and commanded a vine to grow in his hand. It snaked down to wrap around one of the ryu's ankles. The ryu snarled as its feet became tangled together and he could no longer move them to spin the fox god around. 

A slightly dazed Inari raised up one of his swords and aimed it down at the ryu, who managed to jerk his head out of the way. The blade bit into the floor to the side of Suoh's face nicking his ear. Suoh roared and Inari found himself flying through the air as the ryu launched him forward.

He landed on the hard floor and picked himself up to see the ryu ripping the plant around his feet to shreds. Once the planet was in pieces Suoh climbed back up to his feet and turned his burning gaze on Inari. 

They faced off for several seconds before Suoh raised his sword and threw it at Inari like a javelin. Inari easily leapt over the flying sword and blinked in shock as the blade winked out and landed on the floor with a clang. He looked up to see Suoh Ryu right in his face. The ryu's feet landed on either one of his shoulders, sharp claws clamped down and tore through his armor to pierce his flesh, and then they were both spinning in a tight circle as Suoh spread his wings, leaned forward, and curled into a ball. 

Inari could only watch as his vision switched between the sky- seen through the open roof- and the aqua blue floor as they continued to spin. He then felt himself falling down at incredible speeds as Suoh uncurled and flung him at the ground with all the strength and momentum he'd built up with the spin.

Inari hit hard on his stomach coughing up blood on impact. His whole body hurt like nothing he remembered in his short life. He was sure he'd be dead if it were possible at that moment. He felt pressure as weight was applied to his back and looked over his shoulder to see Suoh perched there.

"You've gotten better fox god," said Suoh with a grin. He crouched down and began petting the silver hair, fingers brushing Inari's furry ears making the fox god shiver at the contact. If Inari wasn't in so much pain he might have enjoyed the feeling of the black ryu's fingers running through his hair. 

Suoh gathered the long tassels of silver up and away from Inari's neck. He then raised up his other hand and whipped it across the fine strands cutting them with his sharp nails.

Inari gasped in shock as he felt the wind from the ryu's swinging arm. He turned his head again to look over his shoulder at the ryu, who now held Inari's silky mane in one hand. The fox god reached up a hand and felt his now short hair.

Suoh petted Inari's furry ears once again then jumped off the beaten god. Inari sat up, his eyes wide, one hand tangling in his uneven length of hair. His mouth worked to say something, but no words came out. 

Suoh smiled and turned around. "You underestimated me, Inari," he said before walking back over to the ryu's side with his silver trophy. Once back with his clan Suoh sat down cross-legged and began dividing the silver hair and braiding it.

Inari stared with open mouth at the ryu while he worked.

Enma cleared his throat to get the fox god's attention. "Next challenge," he said.

Inari's ears flattened in disbelief. He'd lost? He'd lost again? He'd lost his silver mane! Inari got up and glared at the small black ryu as he walked back over to Aphrodite, Volcanus, and Aresism.

***********

Rouin stared in a mixture of frustration and awe at the small ryu sitting at the edge of the spring. Suoh's toes dipped in the spring he sat by while his slender fingers continued to work on the silver braid.

"I can't believe you. You cut off a GOD's hair! A very vain god at that!"

Suoh didn't even look up from his work. "He asked for it."

"Asked for it! You're the one asking for it! You really think he's going to let that go?!"

Suoh hummed to himself, not listening to Rouin. He'd melted a solid gold bracelet he'd been wearing on his arm and had stretched it out into a fine wire to wrap and hold the hair together as he wove it into one long fine cord. He smiled happily as he finished tying the ends together. He admired his work and the incredible soft silky hair that had been Inari's silver mane. He breathed in the fox's scent: a rather pleasant smell of fresh cut grass, herbs, wild flowers, and a mix of other earthy scents.

"Hello!" shouted Rouin at the smaller ryu.

"Hn?" said Suoh looking up from the cord.

"Ahhh!" growled Rouin. "You're more interested in that fox god's hair then you are in having sex with me!" He grabbed Suoh and slammed him on to the ground to climbing on top of him. "You know you're mine right?" he asked their nose inches apart.

Suoh laughed and tapped a long nail on Rouin's nose. "Don't be jealous, Rouin." He sat up forcing Rouin back. "I think this was a prize well worth the trouble," said Suoh holding up the cord. He put it around his neck and stood up posing for Rouin. "Well, what do you think?" he said fingering it.

Rouin sputter. "Me?! Jealous! Ha!" he turned around giving his back to the smaller ryu. "I'm not jealous."

Suoh giggled and knelt down pressing up against Rouin's back. "He's a god, Rouin. I could never be any more to him then a plaything," he said softly into Rouin's ear. The taller black ryu groaned and leaned back while Suoh began running his fingers through Rouin's wild mane.

Suoh lowered Rouin and had him turned over. He then climbed on the taller ryu's back and pulled down his jacket to kiss the nape of his neck. Suoh's slender fingers moved up to begin massaging Rouin's shoulders as he sat down on the other black ryu's rump.

"You sure you don't want to breed?" asked Rouin in a relaxed groan. "Because I really want you at the moment."

Suoh smiled down at his partner. "Sorry Rouin," he murmured moving farther down the ryu's back so he was now sitting on his thighs, finger trailing down the black's spine. 

Rouin sighed into his arms and closed his eyes. "It's okay, I understand."

They stayed like that for a long time, Suoh massaging Rouin till the ryu felt boneless.

"That looks like fun," came a voice.

Both black ryus lifted their heads to see Chi and Sunoo walking in their direction.

"Rouin, you don't deserve a mate like Suoh. He's wasted on you," smirked Chi. She petted Rouin's head with her foot as she walked past him to perch on a rock by the spring.

"You want one, Chi? I'd be more then happy to give you a back rub. Might loosen you up a bit," smiled Rouin for his place on the ground.

"What's that supposed to mean?" growled Chi. The plants around her waved sensing her anger.

Suoh wisely got off Rouin and scooted away.

"Now look what you've done," said Rouin lazily sitting up on his knees. He stretched out cat like and looked up at Chi. "And I was enjoying some quality time with my mate." 

Chi blushed watching the smooth movements of Rouin. She looked away and the plants around her went back to normal. "Rouin no baka," she said softly under her breath.

Rouin grin widely. "What? What was that, Chi? Why are you blushing?" he teased walking over to her on his hands and knees wagging his tail like a dog.

"Baka!" shouted Chi grabbing him by the hair and smashing his face into the ground.

"Ouch! What did you do that for, Chi?!" barked Rouin rubbing his nose. 

Sunoo and Suoh exchanged looks before both got up and walked away. Chi and Rouin could be heard shouting at each other for quite some distance.

The twin dragons once again found themselves at the spring by the outskirts of Dragon Springs. They stripped and began basking in the sun and water.

***********

Aphrodite put down the pair of silver scissors she'd been using and ran a hand through Inari's now short hair. 

"I kind of like it like this," said Aphrodite playing with the short soft strands.

"Well. I don't," barked Inari fisting his hands up on the pants of his armor. 

"It'll grow back," smiled Aphrodite.

"Shouldn't have bet your hair if you were so attached to it," laughed Aresism.

"Shut up!" shouted Inari at the god of war.

"Well, I guess that little ryu's free game once he leaves Dragon Springs. Are you going to hunt him?" asked Aresism.

"Why would I want to do that?" growled Inari. He wanted to make that little ryu pay for cutting his hair, but how? The ryu was just too strong!

Inari stood up.

"Where are you going?" asked Volcanus.

"Out for air," growled Inari.

The fox god stomped out of the hall of challenge not caring where he went. How dare that ryu! How dare he! Inari stopped to look at his reflection in a spring. He touched the short mane. His bangs were now the longest part framing his face and ears. It didn't look bad, but he already missed his long flowing tassels.

'It'll grow back.'

Inari snorted at Aphrodite's words. If he didn't know any better he'd say she was overly amused by the whole Suoh Ryu business. Well she could just forget about the whole thing, they all could, he quit! That little ryu was nothing but a pain in his side.

Inari looked at the water and suddenly realized he was once again in Dragon Springs. He'd stomped off right into it without thinking. He stood up and began walking again looking around the springs. Many gods stayed at Dragon Springs when the ryus were there, either to served as protection for the ryus as was part of their agreement with them or to keep an eye on a ryu that held their fancy. The agreement really only said they couldn't touch, everything else was for the most part open to debate.

Inari found his feet taking him to the same spring he'd seen Suoh at and to his surprise the ryu and his twin were once again bathing and chatting together at the same spring. Inari crouched down and listened to them. This time they would not know he was there.

"You left one on," said Sunoo going over to Suoh and tapping the silver cord around his neck. She blinked and ran her hand over the fine cord marveling at how soft and beautiful it was. 

Suoh smiled. "You like it? I made it from Inari's mane."

"It's so beautiful," said Sunoo. She leaned over and sniffed it. "It smells nice."

"It smells like Inari," said Suoh fingering the cord. 

"Way did you ask him for his hair," asked Sunoo.

"I figured it was the fastest way to get him to give up.... plus, I wanted it," said Suoh climbing out of the water and lying down on the grass by the spring with his eyes closed.

"Give up?" asked Sunoo. "On what?"

"On me," said Suoh looking up at his twin. "Inari has much pride. Most gods do. If I didn't do something to take that away from him he'd keep challenging me till he either got tired of the game or strong enough to defeat me. Both seem like they would take forever so I took away his pride."

"His hair is his pride?" asked Sunoo. 

Suoh laughed. "No. Although, it is something to be very proud of," said Suoh petting the cord around his neck. "By cutting Inari's hair I embarrassed him in front of his fellow gods and wounded his pride. I think it should be enough so that he'll give up on trying to defeat me."

"Maybe," said Sunoo. "It could just make him more determined."

Suoh shook his head. "I don't think so. He knows I'm stronger, he knows it would take him many years to defeat me. He'd have to suffer through much more embarrassment and shame if he continued to challenge me, and I think he's too vain and spoiled for that. He'll give up, it's too much trouble and work for him."

"You don't think too highly of him, do you?" said Sunoo.

"No, I think very highly of him. He is a god after all, but he's young. He has yet to develop his own style and power. Once he does, he'll be a force to reckon with. He could get very strong really fast so I don't want him paying too much attention to me."

"Are you afraid of him?" asked Sunoo.

Suoh opened his eyes and stared forward, unknowingly looking right in the direction Inari was hiding. "No. He underestimated me and I will not fear him till he stops seeing me as his inferior. When he sees me as a true challenge that must be won, then I will be afraid," said Suoh closing his eyes again. "Nothing is as frightening as a determined god."

Sunoo waded over to him and leaned against the water's edge still submerged. She reached out a hand and ran it down his back, dripping water on him. "What of the Meikai? I heard you lost one of your kin fighting them? I'm sorry."

Suoh rolled over on his side facing her and took her hand bring to his cheek. "They are a powerful enemy," said Suoh. "Raiden fought till death, as all black do. He died with honor. We are proud of him."

Sunoo stroked his hair with her other hand. "We ryus are fighting a war on two sides: the Meikai and the Reikai. I don't understand. We and the Reikai have the same enemy shouldn't we be fighting with them not against?"

Suoh kissed Sunoo's hand. "My dear, sweet Sunoo(*grin* get it? Sweet Snow). If only we all had your kind heart. We can never be allies till we see each other as brothers and sisters. Only when we are equal can we work together as one. The gods see ryus as inferior and the ryus see gods as arrogant fools that care only for their games. 

"But if we all worked together we could beat the Meikai," said Sunoo.

"Probably," said Suoh sounding drowsy.

Sunoo smiled down at her twin and kissed him on the cheek. She stayed that way stroking his hair till Suoh breathed in the deep even breaths of sleep.

Inari silently crept away. He was getting much better at his sneaking skills. Those might be useful in the future. Once he was far enough away he sat down on a rock and thought about what Suoh had said to his twin. 

"There's nothing more frightening then a determined god," said Inari quietly to himself. He was angry with himself. He'd almost played right into the ryu's hand. He'd been ready to give up. It was true it would take much on his part to defeat the ryu, and at the time he hadn't been willing to spend that much effort on him, but now.... Now, he wanted to hunt the ryu even more. Suoh was wise and tricky, he knew that sooner or later Inari would surpass him in power and so had tried to discourage him from continuing the hunt. 

Inari licked his lips. Oh no, he wasn't going to give up. The ryu should be afraid, he thought, promising not to underestimate Suoh ever again. 

He briefly turned over the other part of Suoh's and Sunoo's conversation. Suoh was right. Together, the ryus and the gods could defeat the Meikai, but the two would never work together. It all seemed so foolish and stupid when he thought about it. Here they were, wasting all this time and effort fighting with each other when if they joined forces all their problems would be solved.

Inari glanced back in the direction of the spring he had left the dragon twins at. He wasn't going to give up on Suoh. He had decided that he would put all of his effort into catching that elusive black ryu. He would start hunting Suoh outside of the tournament where he could better understand the ryu and test him without having the eyes of his fellow gods fixed on him. He would learn all there was to know about Suoh Ryu till he could read the dragon's thoughts and anticipate his every move. 

The god licked his lips. For some reason the thought of the hunt sent thrills down his spine. This was a game he was going to win.

***********

Kurama groaned. He could feel he was moving, but it didn't feel like it were his legs doing the walking. Kurama opened his eyes and squinted as the landscape kept bouncing back and forth slightly.

"You awake?" asked a familiar voice.

Kurama blinked his eyes and realized he was getting a piggyback from Kuwabara. Poor Yusuke, who was walking a little farther ahead, looked like an over loaded pack mule carrying all of their stuff since Kuwabara was carrying him. 

"Is he awake?" asked the mound of stuff that was Yusuke.

"Yes," said Kuwabara letting Kurama down to stand on his own two feet.

"Good!" said Yusuke dumping the packs on the snow.

"Are you okay?" asked Kuwabara as Kurama got his bearings back. "Did you see more images of Yusuke molesting Hiei?"

"What?!" demanded Yusuke. "I've never touched him!"

Kurama laughed despite himself. "No. This time Hiei cut off my hair and wore it as a necklace."

"What?!" shouted both boys. Kurama laughed harder.

"What time is it?" asked Kurama.

"It's late at night," said Yusuke.

Kurama looked around he could still see fairly well it wasn't dark at all. His glaze wandered up to the sky where a silver moon, a red one, and just faintly a black one could be seen in the sky. "Oh I see, the light created by the moons are bouncing back off the snow," he said out loud.

"Yah," said Kuwabara. "It's almost as bright as day time."

"According to Botan's instructions, we should be around the right area," said Yusuke gazing around. "We'll leave our stuff here and go look for that cavern."

Kuwabara and Kurama nodded.

***********

Misuki stood out in the chilly air. She smiled back at Korin even though her teeth were chattering. Korin smiled back and motioned for her to go ahead.

She pulled out the mirror of UtterDark and put it on the snow in front of her. The three full moons of the Makai reflected back on the mirror's surface causing it to come a live.

"What is your wish?" asked the mirror.

Misuki looked on in wonder. She almost hadn't heard the mirror's question.

"Um..." she blushed getting down on her knees to better see the mirror. "I want you to remove the seal on Korin's dragon, Suoh Ryu, please," she said.

The mirror was silent a moment. "Very well, in exchange for this service you forfeit your life to me."

"W-what?" stammered Misuki. She screamed as sparks surround her and began feeding off her life force. "Korin-sama!" she cried in panic. "Make it stop, Korin-sama!" She looked up into his eyes, tears rimming hers in fear.

Korin only smiled down at her. "Thank you, Misuki. Now Suoh will be free."

The bunny girl's pink eyes widened and her mouth dropped as Korin turned and started walking away.

"Korin-sama!" she screamed trying to get up, but failing, already weakened by the mirror's drinking of her life energy. She fell on her stomach. "Korin-sama... please don't leave.... I won't... mess... up... anymore.... I promisss-" her words trailed off as her essence was pulled from her leaving a empty shell rapidly losing its heat in the icy land of the Makai's North pole. 


	8. To other ChaptersMessage

Hi B here. It's been awhile since I've posted anything here, the reason being from this point on in the story things turn NC-17. I was going to edit and post the chapters here at fan fiction.net but in some chapters that cuts them in half (yes I have some 'long' descriptive lemons in this fic) and takes away from the plot. So I've decided to just continue this fic at adultfanfiction.net. Someone in a review mentioned it and I've taken them up on their advice. 

I also want to explain why this fic hasn't progressed much in a long time. Truthfully I posted it here on fanfiction.net to try and get motivated to work on it again. Well from the response I've gotten I figure either most people have already read it and don't want to comment, my summary doesn't attract people's attention, or no one like the fic in general. There are exceptions a few people have told me they'd like to see more chapters and I'm grateful for their support, you people know who you are, but in general I feel most people are interested. 

I'm slowly working on the chapter 18, half way done. I write if I have time or am inspired to do so, the inspiration come for you people. I know the plot and who things go, it's all in my head. I can keep it to myself or share it. I'd like to share if anyone's interest in hearing to story. So is there is a reasonable number out there that would like me to continue this or should I drop it and get back to work on my other fics?

Anyway to get to "The Meikai War" on adultfanfiction.net here's the link

****

****

I go under the name saiyanb there.


End file.
